


Exploration

by CrotchetyOldLady



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Masturbation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrotchetyOldLady/pseuds/CrotchetyOldLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity's sexual exploits. Spans the end of Season 2 and the entirety of Season 3. </p><p>Or the 30 Day OTP Challenge NSFW!!!version I saw on tumblr.</p><p>Be warned there is very little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it says in the summary this is the NSFW 30 Day OTP challenge. Basically this is practice writing smut/erotica/porn whatever. As such there will be little to no original plot.
> 
> This first chapter is tame, but it will probably be the only tame one.

** First Time **

Their week had been rough. Sara had been gone for about three weeks now and this had been the first criminally busy time since she had left. They hadn’t thought anything of her absence affecting their work, but the busier the week became, the more apparent it was that Sara had been a huge help in effectively cutting down crime and generally helping out.

It was nearly midnight and Oliver had just returned from hunting down a prominent drug dealer with a penchant for beating women. After ensuring Oliver was okay and had his motorcycle to get home, Diggle bowed out, not bothering to cover a huge yawn as he walked up the stairs. Felicity sat and watched as Oliver slowly took off his gear and peeled off his jacket, throwing it on a table. She rolled her eyes; she and John were constantly picking up after Oliver. She didn’t begrudge him though; he had never for a second had to worry about cleaning being a billionaire from birth and all.

“I bet you’re really missing Sara right now,” Felicity said, getting up and putting his hood away. Oliver stopped his trek to the bathroom and turned back around.

“What do you mean?”

“Um, just,” Felicity faltered under his sudden scrutiny.

“Just that we’ve been so busy this week and Sara usually helps you out. With the crime fighting I mean, because, well you two broke up way before she actually left, so you probably don’t miss her in that way. But maybe you do, I don’t know and that’s really none of my business,” Felicity clenched her teeth and counted back in her head.

“It would have been nice to have help this week, but I handled it,” Oliver said, his features softening into nearly a smile.

“Right, of course,” she mumbled to the mannequin as she zipped the jacket onto it and adjusted the hood to lie perfectly on its faceless head. She started when she felt a touch on her shoulder, having thought Oliver would have made his way to the bathroom by now.

“Felicity,” his hand tugged lightly at her shoulder and she turned at the prompting to face him. His scruff was a bit longer than normal and his eyes were a little wild from sleep deprivation and the fall off adrenaline. His eyes flickered around her face, tracing every curve and line.

“Hey,” voice lower, he brought his other hand up to rest on her upper arm. Just like every time he touched her, Felicity’s chest tightened ever so slightly and her breath hitched.

“What?” she managed. His other hand slid up to curl around the back of her neck.

“I couldn’t have handled this week without you,” he said softly, gently squeezing her arm. She swallowed, reflexively licked her lips.

“I try,” she whispered back.

He stepped closer ever so slightly. The air felt thick, harder to breath. His hand on her neck applied pressure and she complied, nearly eliminating the little space left between them. She had to strain to look up to him now, but his face was nearing.

“I know,” he breathed, lips staying parted. Her hand, long fingers, blue nails, reached between, tentatively landing on his chest, sliding up, pulling him down, down. Lips touched, brief, feather light. Then again and more. His hand finally left her arm to push at the small of her back. With no cloth to pull, Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck. Bodies flush, mouths moved together. His tongue was first to test, but she immediately followed. It was with much effort he finally pulled away resting his forehead on hers and just breathing; it had been a long time since just kissing had so taken his breath away. His hands rested on her upper arms and hers slid down to his chest.

“I need to take a shower,” he said after a moment.

“Right and I should get home, because it’s so late and I work in the morning,” Felicity said, but she couldn’t seem to move. Oliver was the one to step away, their hands falling. She watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard and heat pooled low in her belly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, taking a few more steps away. She nodded and watched him turn and disappear into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? tame. Hope you liked the tease though.
> 
> Next is...
> 
> MASTURBATION!


	2. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Oliver and Felicity's first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos on the first chapter <3

** Masturbation **

Felicity barely remembered her drive home or getting into her apartment. She locked her door, kicked her heels off, and threw her purse into an armchair on her way to her bedroom, not bothering to turn on any lights since she always kept a table lamp on in her living room while she was out. She fell face first into her duvet and groaned. She had just kissed Oliver Queen, her boss, her partner, billionaire, and secret vigilante. She should be freaking out right now. She should call him, apologize, say it was a moment of weakness, insanity. She should feel regret, maybe shame; this kiss may have ruined their relationship, their dynamic. But she just didn’t feel any of these things. All she could feel was the tingling after effects of his lips on hers and the still present pool of heat low in her belly.

She could still taste him, feel his tongue on her lips, in her mouth, more exquisite than any fantasy she had ever had. And she’d had fantasies. She pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth, swallowing thickly and slid her hand down between her body and the bed, past her abdomen, pressing through the cloth of her dress. She pressed her fingertips firmly, a little high, and rocked her hips and sighed. She rocked harder. Not enough. She stood up, taking the elastic out of her hair and in one movement pulled her stretchy jersey dress off over her head. Her cheeks were flushing now as she climbed back into bed while taking her bra off. She threw it to the side, settling against her pillows and shoving her blankets down with her feet. She cupped herself through her pink underwear, her other hand slid up, fingers brushing an already hard nipple. She rocked into her hand, desperate for pressure, she could already feel the dampness through the cloth.

With each movement she slid down a little more until she was laying flat. The pressure of her palm wasn’t enough, her underwear were slid down her legs to be kicked off. Unabashed and alone in her bedroom she spread her legs, eyes closed and brought both her hands between her thighs. She imagined her hands were his, bigger, rougher, stronger, spreading and dipping in. Sometimes it took Felicity a decent amount of lubricant of some kind to get herself to this point, but Oliver’s simple kiss had her ready, wet, jerking at the first light touch there. Her nerves were so on edge that her fingers and thoughts of Oliver’s hands, kiss, tongue, made for incredibly short work.

She was usually not loud, she did live in an apartment after all, but her shout came unbidden and a hand flew up, knuckles to mouth, teeth digging in to stifle it. Her back arched, muscles clenched, fingers frantic as she rode her climax out. Her hands fell away from teeth and lips and lips as she tried to catch her breath. Mentally and now physically exhausted she pulled her crumpled blankets up, set her glasses on her nightstand, and fell asleep before her mind could start worrying about tomorrow.

~

He had lost control. He was so exhausted after this last week that he was basically running on autopilot mentally. He had always pulled himself back from potentially romantic moments with Felicity before. It was not that he did not want her, because god did he want her, but it would be too complicated. There was no room for error with Felicity; he couldn’t mess up their relationship, he could not lose her. But he had messed up, he had kissed her.

He felt like beating his head against the tiled wall, but settled for turning the shower water to nearly scalding hot. He leaned back into the flow, trying to relax his tightly wound muscles. The kiss had been amazing though, he could not deny that. The tension had been building slowly for a while now, but it had become especially thick after Sara had left to go to Central City a few weeks ago. All that tension had had them tiptoeing around each other, which annoyed Diggle and Roy, although they seemed to enjoy making snarky comments about it. Apparently, being tired and worn out had made him give in to the stress, because he had certainly not had any intention of kissing Felicity anytime soon.

But that one kiss had opened the flood gates and all of his repressed feelings and thoughts were now bubbling to the surface. Things would not be same, no matter what happened now the dynamic between them had shifted monumentally with the kiss he knew. And what a kiss it had been; her lips full and soft, tentative at first, then giving and taking so enthusiastically, her back firm, neck tight beneath his hands. Just the memory had him wired, growing sensitive beneath the water’s spray.

It had taken all of his control, to pull away from her. If he were a lesser man, if he were the old Oliver, he would not have been able to stop himself. The reaction, his arousal, to her, because of her had been so strong his leather pants had almost immediately become much too tight. He hadn’t wanted to scare or put any pressure on her, it was their very first kiss after all, and so he had pulled away much sooner than he would have liked.

He shook his head and grabbed his shampoo; he had been thinking for so long the water was already cooling. He washed his hair and used a bar of soap for his body, trying to keep his mind blank, but he was failing. He couldn’t help imagining what it would have been like if he hadn’t pulled away. He thought of her slim hands trailing down his chest, stomach, lower. The tips of his fingers laid against his base, already half hard. He trailed them up the length, wondering how she would touch him.

This was wrong. He shouldn’t be thinking about Felicity this way. He curled his fingers into a fist and shut the water off. He needed to work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to the conclusion there is no good name for clitoris. Everything sounds crude or juvenile to me. I mean bean, bud, nub, clit, come on. Someone needs to come up with something better.
> 
> Shy is next.


	3. Shy, Sweet, and Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Oliver and Felicity's first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me at over 3,000 words when the chapters are only supposed to be 500-1,500 each. It is also two challenges in one: Shy/Sweet & Passionate.

** Shy, Sweet, and Passionate **

Felicity was nervous about coming into work that morning, she wasn’t sure how to act or how Oliver was going to act. She didn’t even really know what the kiss had meant. Was it a onetime thing? Would they get together? What did Oliver feel? There were so many questions it made her head spin.

For Felicity, work at Queen Consolidated started an hour before Oliver was due in, checking messages left overnight and just generally getting organized and prepared for the day to come. While crime had been extra busy the past week, luckily, business at the company had been rather slow, plus it was Friday, which was generally the slowest day of the week, so Felicity had little to do but fret and suck down her morning latte.The ding of the elevators jerked her from her thoughts. She straightened and ran a slightly shaky hand over her pony tail. Out walked Oliver, all confidence like usual, in a simple navy suit, and Felicity pressed her lips together. She hadn’t expected the rush of heat that came at the sight of him. This was no good.

“Good morning, Felicity. I got you coffee,” he said with a smile like nothing had happened, setting the white cup next to her keyboard.

“Thanks, morning,” she replied, immediately picking up the cup and cradling its warmth in both her hands. He nodded and headed into his office. Felicity frowned and sipped her second coffee of the day. Were they just going to pretend that nothing had happened? She didn’t think she could do that. The rest of the morning passed without incident. By lunchtime Felicity couldn’t take it anymore. She stomped her way to stand in front of Oliver’s desk. He looked up at her and smiled, but it faltered when he saw her frown.

“What’s the matter?” he questioned, cocking his head slightly.

“You,” she replied without thinking. He blinked at her a few times, before quirking up the corner of his mouth.

“Go out to dinner with me tomorrow night, Roy and Digg can handle business by themselves for at least one night,” he said, standing.

“Um,” whatever she had been expecting him to say, that was not it.

“I don’t want to ignore last night, so let’s have dinner tomorrow and we can talk about it, okay?” he asked, coming around his desk to stand near her.

“Oh, okay, well then, um, you are going to be late for your lunch meeting, I guess,” she reminded him, not sure what else to say.

“Thank you,” he replied, giving her shoulder a squeeze before heading to the elevators.

Felicity felt a little lost, she wasn’t totally sure if this dinner date was a good thing or if it was Oliver’s way of letting her down gently. She needed to talk to someone. Unfortunately, her life as the vigilante’s partner left little time for her to make girlfriends and after becoming Oliver’s Executive Assistant, she had fallen out of touch with the few friends she had made in IT. That really only left one person she could talk to.

 _Lunch?_   She text John.

 _Big Belly in 10?_   He replied almost immediately.

_On my way._

He was already there when she arrived, look huge and imposing, leaning next to the front entrance with his arms crossed, but he smiled brightly and let his arms drop when he saw her approaching.

“Hello,” he greeted, opening the door for her.

“Hi, how are you?” she replied leading the way to a booth in the far corner.

“Hungry,” he smiled and she laughed lightly. They ordered their drinks and food just a moment after they sat down.

“Does Carly still work here?” Felicity asked looking around. John shook his head.

“She got a better paying job at some fancy little French place connected to a hotel and she’s going back to school to get her business degree. She plans on applying for a general manager position at the hotel soon,” he said, taking a sip from the soda the waitress had just brought over.

“Oh that’s great! I’m glad she’s doing well,” Felicity smiled, sipping her lemon water.

“How’s Barry?” Diggle asked, raising his brows. Felicty faltered and started fiddling with her straw wrapper, honestly she had not thought of Barry in while and she suddenly felt guilty about it. If she were a good friend she should have been checking up on him more, with him just recovering from being struck by lightning and falling into a coma and all.

“Uh, good, or rather I should say the same I think. At least no one has contacted me and I have been busy with Oliver, I mean Team Arrow,” Felicity flushed a bit at her slip and pushed her glasses up.

“Uh huh.” Luckily for Felicity the food arrived, a grilled chicken sandwich and sweet potato fries for her and a triple burger and fries for him. John immediately dug into his burger while felicity started with her fries. They sat in companionable silence for a while as they ate. Felicity made it through half of her sandwich before she couldn’t take it anymore.

“I kissed Oliver,” she burst out, John's head shot up, eyes wide. “Or he kissed me. I don’t really know who kissed who. It happened last night and now he wants to go to dinner tomorrow and I don’t know what he is thinking. I don’t even know what I am thinking…”

“Whoa, slow down, explain,” he held up his hands swallowing his food and taking a big gulp of soda.

Felicity explained the situation of the kiss without going into detail and then told him what had happened that morning. The more she talked, the stonier John's face seemed to become. He was silent for a while after she had finished, paying the bill and walking her out.

“Alright, stony silence is starting to freak me out even more. You’re suppose to help me somehow, reassure me that everything will work out or something,” Felicity finally said, getting in the passenger seat of the black town car that seemed to basically belong to John now.

“Oh don’t worry, I will make sure everything works out, one way or another,” he said, buckling up and pushing the button to start the car with more force than was necessary.

“John,” Felicity warned.

“Sorry. What do _you_ want Felicity?”

“I-I’m not really sure. I mean I obviously really care for Oliver and I’m definitely attracted to him, but I can’t stand the thought of messing things up between us, because I got greedy or whatever. I don’t know what I would do if I lost him,” she said, gazing at her hands in her lap.

“That’s understandable,” he said pulling up to the front of Queen’s Consolidated. “And I think you should tell Oliver all of that.”

“I will, but I think I do want a chance. With him.”

“If that’s what you really want, then okay. But if he hurts you in any way, I will shove one of his own arrows someplace the sun don't shine,” he said.

“Thanks John,” she smiled fondly at him and unbuckled herself to lean across the car and kiss him on the cheek.

“Anytime.”

* * *

Oliver rose bright and early Saturday morning. He was nervous, but excited. It had been a very long time since he was so looking forward to a date. He didn’t know what would happen tonight, what Felicity would say, how he would respond. All he knew was that he wasn’t going to run away this time. If they decided to stay friends and partners he would be happy with that. If they decided to be something more, well he certainly had reservations, but he was willing to work things out.

The day passed quickly and soon enough he was buzzing up to Felicity’s apartment. A few moments later he heard the click of her heels and she was through the door. Her tall, pink soled, nude heels clacked on the pavement, her dress was a tight sparkling champagne with long sleeves and a short hem, but what really drew his eye was the deep neckline and the soft exposed skin between her breasts.

“You look amazing,” he greeted, extending his hand to help her into the car.

“Thanks, you too,” she replied, smiling nervously.

The ride to the restaurant was fairly quiet, only a little small talk was exchanged. Oliver had picked a small, but expensive restaurant, where they sat at an exclusive table set in a private alcove with a curtain over the entryway and he ordered their best red wine. The wine was great and made Felicity forget her nerves for a moment. They made more small talk for a while, talking about Thea and Roy, John and Lyla, the company, and basically just tiptoeing around the real reason they were at dinner. They made it all the way to the after dinner coffee and petits fours, before the subject was broached.

“I had not planned on having a relationship,” Oliver said suddenly, making Felicity’s head snap up.

“I-I know-“

“But I really care about you Felicity and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t attracted to you. So, if you are willing, I would like to give us a chance, as long as it does not negatively affect our work or put you in anymore danger than you are already in as my partner,” Oliver continued, needing to get it all out before he lost his nerve and did what his instincts were telling him to - run.

“First of all, I’m kind of offended that you just implied that I would let romance interfere with my work, as EA or, as your, well, partner and it is not your job to decide how much danger I am allowed to put myself in. However, I am also willing to try,” she replied smiling fondly and reaching across the table to squeeze his hand. He returned the smile and laced his fingers with hers. They finished their coffee’s and desserts one handed.

Felicity chose the music as Oliver drove her back to her apartment. He parked and walked her to her complex door, hand on the small of her back. They turned to face each other at the door, but Oliver kept his hand on her, sliding it around to rest in the dip of her waist. She tentatively reached up to lightly lay a hand on his chest, as if she had to touch him to make sure he was real.

“Goodnight,” she whispered, running her fingers up his tie to rest at the knot. Oliver didn’t reply, only brought his other hand up to cup her cheek and bring her eyes to his, unimpeded by her glasses. He leaned down to press his lips feather light to hers and again. He pressed a little more firmly and sucked at her top lip. He pulled away watching her face, her cheeks pink, lips parted. She opened her eyes and blinked slowly at him a few times.

“Do you want to come up?” she asked.

“Yes.”

Felicity nodded and let go of his tie, which she had gripped when he had kissed her. She led him inside and to the elevator. Once inside her fingers found his, but she couldn’t seem to meet his gaze, nervously clicking her heels on the floor. When the elevator doors finally reopened Oliver had to tug her out, she was so far in her own world. They walked hand in hand to her apartment door where Felicity fumbled with her keys, dropping them twice. After a third drop Oliver leaned down to get them for her. When she went to take them back from him he trapped her hands in his.

“Hey, there is nothing to be nervous about. We won’t do anything if you don’t want to. We can just watch a movie or something if that’s what you want,” he reassured. She just shook her head and pulled her hands and keys from his grip.

“I want you. I mean…” she finally opened the door. “No. I meant that.”

She pushed her door open and faced him. He stepped inside his presence pushing her a few steps back until he could swing the door shut behind him. He cupped her face in both his hands and looked at her, blue to blue. He gently kissed her brow, each cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed and she gripped the lapels of his jacket. He kissed one corner of her mouth, then the other, then finally, finally he kissed her, sweet and thorough. She used her grip to press up more. He moved a hand down her neck, shoulder, to her back, pushing blonde perfectly curled hair out of the way so he could move his lips to her jaw and neck. He kept the kisses gentle and chaste. Once he made his way to her collarbone he trailed his lips back to hers. Felicity slipped her tongue out to press shyly at the seam of his lips, wanting more. Oliver gladly complied, opening his mouth to her and wrapping his arms around her waist to press her a little closer.

They parted a few moments later, heavy eyed and panting. Felicity stepped back shakily and Oliver let his arms fall to give her room. She kept her eyes on him as she slid off her heels and he divested of his jacket. He broke the contact to lay his jacket over the back of her couch. “Um my rooms over here and that’s the bathroom,” Felicity said a little unnecessarily since this was not exactly the first time Oliver had been to her apartment, but it would be the first time he had been in her room or would need to use the bathroom. She padding over to the two doors on the right side of the apartment and Oliver followed, undoing his tie on the way. Once in the room he let his tie fall to the floor. Felicity was facing the window, looking out into the night, arms wrapped around herself. He approached her slowly and wrapped his arms beneath her own, his hands holding her own against her chest and his cheek pressing against her own.

She turned her head and kissed him slow and deep. Oliver broke away, unwound his arms from her and swept her hair to one side. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, to her neck, and unzipped her dress. He held her by her shoulders and trailed kisses down her spine, letting his tongue flick out at the last kiss he pressed to the small of her back. He let her go so she could turn around, an arm across her chest to hold her dress up. She leaned forward on tip toe to kiss him gently and dropped back. She reached between them with her free hand and trailed her fingers down the buttons of his shirt, to the waistband of his pants and back up. With a heavy swallow she let go of her dress and started undoing the top button. Her trembling fingers made for slow work and Oliver had to bite his lip to keep from reaching out and ripping her dress the rest of the way off, but her hands at his belt took his attention. He couldn’t help his little jerk when she slid the leather from the metal buckle. His movement made her falter and look up from her work.

Her look was so sweet and trusting he had to kiss her, long and slow. He sucked at her bottom lip and slid his hands up her hips and waist, up to the edge of that tantalizingly deep neckline and to the skin it exposed. He trailed his fingers between her breasts, pinkies pressing into the softer flesh. Felicity’s hands laid flat against his bare chest. Still kissing, he led them over to the bed. Her legs hit it and he pushed gently so she would sit. He took a step back and slid his shirt all the way off and took of his shoes, socks, and pants. Felicity copied his actions, scooting back on her bed and shimmying out of her dress leaving her in only a pale pink thong. He slowly climbed onto the bed near her feet. Using one hand to leverage himself, he wrapped his other around her ankle to steady her leg as he kissed his way up her shin. She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped, when he laid a butterfly kiss to the inside of her knee. Oliver had never heard her make a noise quite like that so he kissed the inside of the other knee and she did it again. He grinned and let go of her ankle so he could crawl to hover above her. He kissed her chastely, but when he touched his tongue to her mouth she pushed gently at his chest. He stopped and pulled up to look at her questioningly.

“Condom,” she whispered, flushing.

“Of course,” he replied getting up and leaving the room to retrieve the two he always kept in his jacket pocket. He placed one on her nightstand and opened the other. Once he had rolled it on he resumed his position above her.

Oliver spent his time kissing her, getting to know every curve and dip of her mouth. His hand made its way down to rub her through her underwear with the whole of his hand until she rocked her hips to his movements. He moved away just long enough to get the pink underwear off. He ran his fingers along her warmth, testing her readiness. She was already trembling and wet at his light touch. He took himself in hand, pressing at the slight hollowness between her thighs. He slid his head in slowly, then more. Halfway in Felicity pulled from his lips to grimace slightly and bite her lip.

“Alright?” he asked stilling. She nodded.

“It’s just been a while,” she muttered. He continued slow and gentle, watching her bite her lip and furrow her brow. He kissed the lines it made and pushed his hand between them to press his thumb to right above where they were joined. He slid in and out achingly slow, moving his thumb in small circles until her face softened and she sighed contentedly. Oliver reclaimed her lips, moving slightly faster, to match the heated kiss. Her hands were gripping his back harder and harder. He stopped his thumb’s ministrations, palming a breast instead, rubbing a nipple, dragging up to cup the back of her neck, arching the column into his mouth. His thrusts were steady and strong, each one leaving her gasping.

Sooner than he would have liked Oliver felt his muscles tightening, that delicious tension winding low and tight in his abdomen. Her released her neck to return his thumb to its original job. He moved his hand faster and pressed harder, but he slowed down his hips, making his thrusts long and drawn out. Felicity's arms had fallen to the bed, one fisted in the blankets near their hips, the other pressing against the head board. She gasped his name now and again, like a prayer. _Oliver_. Her back arched, legs taut. With a cry she jerked, toes curled, hips rolling frantically against him. He could feel her clenching around him, pulling him deeper and he gave in with a particularly hard thrust and gasped out her name. _Felicity_. His hips pumped shallowly a few more times before he stilled. After a moment he pulled out slowly and Felicity, arm over her eyes, whined at the loss, muscles clenching as if to keep him. He rolled off, landing beside her, and moved sweaty hair away to kiss her shoulder.

“I’d like you to know I don’t usually do this on the first date,” Felicity said, peeking at him from under her arm. Oliver laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did it!
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. I truly appreciate it :)


	4. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

** Shower Sex **

Oliver woke much later than normal. Usually, he rose with the sun, but he could tell by the light coming in through Felicity’s window that the sun had been up for at least a couple hours. Felicity was still fast asleep, curled up, her back against his side. He gently brushed his fingers down her arm and placed a kiss to her shoulder before very carefully slipping out of bed. He put his underwear, pants, shirt, and shoes back on and picked up his tie from were it lay on the floor and walked to the living room. He set his tie next to his jacket on the back of Felicity’s couch and fished his wallet out of his jacket pocket to slip it in the back pocket of his pants. He locked her front door and left out of her living room window.

The metal clang of Oliver landing on the fire escape jerked Felicity out of a rather nice dream. Warm and pleasantly sore, she groaned sleepily, rolling onto her back and stretching out. Used to waking up alone, it took her a few groggy moments before she realized she was missing someone. Frowning, Felicity slid from the comfort of her bed and grabbed her robe out of her closet. Covered, she checked the bathroom and peeked out at the rest of her apartment. No big blonde man in sight.

She sighed and headed to the bathroom trying not to get overly upset. She should have known he wouldn’t be there when she woke up; Oliver wasn’t exactly known for being sweet and cuddly. And he had not made any promises last night and she had not actually asked him to stay. But he had been laying in her bed, under the blankets, when she had got back from using the bathroom last night and he had opened the covers and gestured for her to come over. He had wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly. She had fallen asleep after that. She wondered when he had left. Had he waited until right after she had closed her eyes? Or had he slept too and only left when he woke in the morning? She shook her head, these thoughts would do her no good.

She turned on her shower and took her robe off, hanging it on the back of the door. She let her mind go blank as she washed her hair and put conditioner in it. She shaved her legs with the conditioner still in. As she was finally washing it out a loud knock nearly made her slip and fall from surprise.

“Felicity?” Oliver’s voice came through her bathroom door.

“Yeah,” she replied, pulling the shower curtain back to peek at the door. Her eyes widened when the handle turned and Oliver entered her bathroom, closing the door behind him.

“I thought you’d left,” she said, scowling at him.

“Sorry, I didn’t think you would wake up so soon. I just went to get us coffee,” he answered, but he didn’t look sorry at all as he licked his lips and eyed her wet clavicle. She rolled her eyes at him and returned to her shower.

“Can I join you?” he asked voice close. Felicity flushed and turned to face the spray.

“Sure,” she managed.

There was a bit of rustling and then he was stepping into the tub behind her. She didn’t turn around, nervously cupping her hands and watching the water pool. She could feel him step closer to her and then she could see his profile in her peripheral. His mouth found the junction of her neck and shoulder, kissing and sucking. His hands held her hips lightly, as he kissed across her shoulder and back to her neck. Felicity strained, trying to watch him. Her hands fell, water splashing. He grabbed one of her hands and brought it around and up to a breast. He guided her hand to massage and gently pinch the tip and then brought his own hand down to slip between her legs. The water made his hand glide easier and quicker as he worked his fingers in tight circles.

She reached behind and felt him, already hard, with her fingertips. He jerked at her touch, bringing him just close enough that she could grasp his tip and move her hand slightly. As she worked him as best she could from their position, he kissed her and, sliding his tongue into her mouth he slipped two fingers into her, pumping shallowly. She groaned headily into the kiss and rocked her hips to his movement. He removed his hand after a few moments and grabbed her wrist to stop her ministrations and she grunted in protest, but it turned to a hiss of pleasure when she felt his slick length slide across her sex. Her hands slapped the tile wall in front of her when he finally pressed himself to her core.

Oliver leaned just out of the water that pounded Felicity’s back. He gripped her hips and slid all the way in, easier than the night before. He started slow, but he did not have the control he’d had last night. His thrusts were quick and shallow, careful not to make too large of movements in the small, slippery space.

“Touch yourself,” he ground out, voice low, nearly vigilante like, and with a moan she complied. Her practiced fingers traced their familiar pattern at her most sensitive spot, occasionally slipping after a hard thrust. Soon she was crying out after every stroke and her fingers moved faster, pressed harder.

“Oh god, Oliver,” she sobbed, lurching back into him, clenching around him. With great effort he pulled her hips away from him to slide out of her. She was still leaned over, both hands back on the wall, catching her breath, as Oliver pumped his hand a few times, eyes closed, spilling half on her hip, half in the tub.

“We didn’t use a condom,” Felicity realized finally turning to face Oliver. He winced and rubbed the spot on her hip where he had cum, washing it off.

“I pulled out,” he said. Felicity reached back and shut the water off.

“ _Oliver_ ,” she warned, shoving the shower curtain aside and stepping out.

“I know, we’ll make a trip to the pharmacy this afternoon,” he mended, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her shoulders.

“And I really need to get back on birth control, if we keep this up. And, don’t take this the wrong way, I mean, totally no judgment, but you do have a certain reputation. So, well, I would feel better if you went to the doctor too, and, um, you know, checked up on things,” she babbled, securing the towel around her chest and grabbing a smaller one to dry her hair with.

“I’m clean, but I don’t mind getting tested again for you,” he replied bemusedly, wrapping his own towel around his hips. She pecked him on the lips.

“Thank you. Now where is that coffee you got earlier?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this one. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. I love you all!


	5. Getting Off while Clothed in a Public Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that is two challenges.

** Getting Off While Clothed in a Public Place **

Sunday had been amazing. After a quick trip to the pharmacy for Plan B and some condoms and a stop for more coffee, they had spent the rest of the afternoon just lazing about Felicity’s apartment. They watched two movies, cuddled up together on the couch, and ordered Thai food. They sat on the floor, food on the coffee table, eating in companionable silence as they watched some show about werewolf high schoolers that Oliver had never heard of before. Felicity was washing silverware as Oliver packed up the leftovers, when his cell phone rang. Seeing Diggle’s caller id he immediately picked up.

There was a bank robbery going on complete with hostages and guns. Oliver left immediately, kissing Felicity quickly goodbye, so he could don his costume and gear at the foundry. Felicity scrambled out of her yoga pants and tank top and into a pair of jeans, a bra, and a gray peplum top with pink polka dots. She quickly threw her hair up into a ponytail that was much messier than normal and slid on a pair of plain black flats she always kept by her front door. Grabbing her keys from her entryway table, she left, locking the door behind her. Weaving in and out of traffic was pretty easy in her little mini cooper. Parking was tight near Verdant since it was the weekend, so Felicity had to park farther away than she liked, but she wasn't wearing heels so the walk wasn’t too bad. John looked up from where he was leaning over her computers.

“Good, you got here fast,” he said holding out the chair for her to sit in front of the computers.

“Uh yeah, Oliver called me right away,” she said, sitting and bringing her attention to the computers.

“Right,” John muttered, before explaining the situation in more detail and handing Felicity her earpiece.

“Oliver?” she asked as soon as she had it turned on.

“I’m here,” he replied.

“Alright, I’m hacking into the bank’s security cameras right now and pulling up the building schematics,” she said, hands flying over the keyboard as John looked on.

“Good, because I’m almost there.”

A moment later Felicity had both the schematics and the video feed, just in time for Oliver to announce his arrival. The bank was three levels, one underground and two above.

“Alright Oliver, second floor, back of the building, farthest window on your right, is the break room. The cameras show that it’s empty right now so you should be able to break in there without being detected,” Felicity directed him.

“Got it,” he said, already making his way up the building. The window was easy enough to pry open and soon he was inside the bank.

“Alright,” Felicity said as soon as she saw the flashing red dot that was Oliver move inside the building.

“There are six guys total, they’re all wearing black hoodies and white old fashioned hockey masks a la Michael.”

“Who?” Oliver asked reflexively, immediately regretting the word as soon as it came out of his mouth.

“You know Michael, from Halloween, the horror movie? C’mon I know you’re not Mr. Movie Buff, but it’s impossible that you haven’t seen Halloween. It’s a classic!”

“Felicity,” he growled.

“Right, so one guy is on the second floor, walking the halls. It looks like he has a gun in hand and maybe another at his hip. He’s not very big or strong looking though, and he is constantly leaving his back open. He’s about to pass your door in five, four, three, two, he’s passed.”

Silently Oliver slipped out the door walking in a half crouch, hands empty of weapons. He snuck up behind the smaller man and wrapped his arms around his head. One gloved hand slipped beneath the man’s mask to cover his mouth as he clenched his other arm around the man’s neck. He struggled, hands coming up to grip Oliver’s arms, legs kicking out, but he fell limp a moment later. Quietly Oliver dragged the man back to the break room and gagged and hog tied him.

“He’s incapacitated,” Oliver whispered.

“Okay, now, there are three men on the first floor, two are on either side of the doors, backs to the walls, they have pretty big guns and they’re waving them at the hostages. The other one is behind the counters stuffing money in a duffel bag, he has another big gun, but it’s on his back right now,” Felicity explained.

“Those big guns are AR-15s Oliver, so be careful,” John pitched in.

“Got it. Where are the last two men?”

“The last two are underground, trying to break into the vault. It looks like they just have handguns, but they’re pretty preoccupied. Now, the cops have been trying to negotiate, but the guy behind the counter just keeps telling them to well, ‘fuck off’ and that they’ll leave when they’re done and that no one will get hurt as long as no one interferes,” Felicity continued.

“Alright, let me know if anything changes,” Oliver said, slipping back out of the break room and carefully making his way to the balcony.

From his position he could see the two men by the door, which he considered to be the worst threat since they were the ones with their guns actively trained on innocent people. He drew one of his regular arrows from his quiver and trained it on the man on the right. He shot an arrow through the man’s right arm, causing him to scream and drop his gun. In the blink of an eye he did the same to the man on the left. Chaos ensued. People were screaming, getting up and running towards the doors. Oliver used the panic to his advantage, jumping off the balcony and into the mob of people so he could see the man behind the counter. The man was closing his duffel bag and scrambling to a door that probably led to the vault underground and his two comrades. Oliver sent an arrow through his calf and vaulted over the counter to slam his bow into the man’s temple, knocking him unconscious. Just as Oliver reached the door heading underground a voice yelled out.

“Turn around and put your hands on your head!” Oliver obliged, keeping his head low, face hidden.

“Get out of there Oliver, all the hostages are taken care of, the police should be able to handle the other two, they can’t seem to hear anything and are still collecting money down there. If you can get back to the window you came in through the cops aren’t behind the building yet,” Felicty said, watching the situation on her monitors. Moving as quickly as possible, Oliver shot the gun from the policeman’s hand and shot a cabled arrow into the balcony. He flipped over the banister and ran into the break room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He jumped straight out the window, tucking and rolling on the landing, and sprinted to his motorcycle.

“You made it. No one is pursuing you,” Felicity informed him after he had made a few quick turns on his bike, taking the long way to Verdant.

“Good, I’ll see you in a few,” Oliver replied. With a relieved smile Felicity took the device out of her ear and leaned back in her chair. John took his out too and put both devices back in their appropriate drawers.

“Since that was so simple, I’m going to head back early. Lyla and I were supposed to have reservations at a fancy Italian place tonight and if I leave now we can still make it,” he said grabbing his jacket.

“Okay, have fun,” Felicity replied spinning in her chair to watch him go.

“Before I leave though, how did your and Oliver’s dinner go?” he asked, stopping at the base of the stairs. Felicity couldn’t help the heat that rose to her cheeks at the question.

“It went good. Really good. The dinner was very nice and we decided we would give it a try. A relationship, I mean, we would try being together, romantically,” she rushed out, drumming her fingers on the arm of her chair.

“Well, I’m happy for you. Let me know if he does anything stupid, because he’s bound to eventually,” John smiled at her.

“Of course, thanks,” she couldn’t help but smile back. He nodded and waved, before trotting up the stairs. Felicity then closed out all her windows and erased any evidence she had ever hacked into the bank’s network. She was monitoring the police activity when Oliver returned. He immediately pushed back his hood and took off his mask.

“No problems on your way back?” she asked, spinning to face him.

“None,” he replied putting away his bow and quiver. He walked over to where she was still seated and leaned down to softly kiss her.

“You should go home and get some rest, we have a lot of meetings to get through tomorrow,” he said, kissing her again, She sighed at the thought of work tomorrow.

“Yeah, so should you,” she muttered, leaning up for a third kiss. She reached a hand up to grip his hair, pressing his mouth more firmly to hers. He replied by opening his mouth wider and moving his tongue to her mouth. He traced the hard ridge of her front teeth, before pulling back reluctantly and standing up straight.

“Not that I wouldn’t enjoy spending the night again, but I think we need to take this slower,” Oliver murmured, although his eyes were still on her lips. Felicity took a deep, steadying breath.

“You’re probably right. We need to give each other some space, not just go from friends to having sex every night. Not that sex all the time would awful, but yeah, taking our time would be better, more like a real relationship and that’s what we want. Or at least that’s what I want, I shouldn’t assume what you want, maybe you want something different. I mean who knows what’s going on in that stoic head-“ Oliver kissed her again, firm and quick, quieting her.

“I do want a real relationship with you. That’s why we are going to our respective homes tonight and on Friday I will take you out on another date,” he said, holding her firmly by the shoulders.

“Okay,” she whispered. He smiled softly and kissed her, soft and slow this time.

“Goodnight Felicity, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Night Oliver.” He finally let go of her and disappeared to the bathroom. Felicity quickly closed out all the programs on her computers and shut everything down before leaving.

At work things were completely normal, like nothing had changed in Oliver and Felicity’s relationship. The only noticeable difference was Oliver was more liberal with his touches and let them linger longer. He even snuck in a few kisses when no one was around, although Felicity scolded him each time, reminding him that at work they were ‘just colleagues’ and that she didn’t want people to have an even worse opinion of her than they already did. Unlike the week before, this one was fairly slow in crime, which meant Oliver spent most of his after work hours training Roy and Diggle forced Felicity into some training herself, when he could pry her away from her precious computers.

Time passed quickly this way. By the time Friday had arrived Felicity was nearly restless with anticipation for her and Oliver’s date that night and for what would probably follow. Oliver greeted her that morning with a coffee and a quick kiss like he had every morning that week. There was no time to chat though, because Oliver had an early morning meeting with the company investors and shareholders. Felicity briefed him on the meeting’s agenda and ran over all the company’s numbers, handing him a folder with all the needed info and a pad of paper and a pen to use during the meeting. This particular meeting was private so Felicity was allowed to stay at her desk, drink her coffee, and read up on the newest tech. Nearly three hours later Oliver finally returned looking even grumpier than usual.

“Rough meeting?” she asked, returning most of her attention to an article about the quantified health movement.

“Long and boring,” he grunted, loosing his tie slightly. Felicity merely hummed in reply, eyes on her computer screen. He frowned and came to stand behind her to see what had all her attention. Seeing it was just some article, he snagged the mouse from her and pressed the little x in the top right corner.

“Oliver!” she cried indignantly, trying to snatch the mouse back. He grinned and grabbed the back of her chair, rolling her away from the desk.

“I want to finish reading that,” she admonished, when he stopped moving her chair. She tried to roll herself back to the computer, but he still had a firm grip on her chair. She tried to throw a warning glare at him, but he just continued to grin and cocked his head to the side. So with a huff, she popped out of the chair and leaned over her desk instead, opening back up her internet browser and going to the history. She clicked on the article right at the top of the list. As she was scrolling down to where she had left off when Oliver had so rudely interrupted her, she could feel the culprit come to stand directly behind her. He leaned over her, hands against the desk, chin resting on her shoulder.

“Oliver,” she warned. He pressed the length of his body fully against her back in response.

“So what is so interesting?” he asked, lips moving against her neck. Felicity shivered at his touch and couldn’t help but close her eyes.

“It’s about quantified self,” she murmured, pressing back into him. He hissed lowly as she arched her back, bringing her behind into direct contact with his pelvis.

“Sounds interesting,” he said, lipping her ear and pushing his hips forward. She moaned and pushed back.

“It really is,” she gasped, grinding her hips back again and again, her head thrown back, his hot, wet lips and breath on her neck and jaw. “Both sociologically,” he removed a hand from the desk and slipped it beneath her thankfully loose skirt. He pushed his fingers between her thighs, forcing her to widen her stance a little, and began rubbing her through her underwear. “And technologically,” she barely managed to finish her sentence with his fingers working her hard and quick. She continued to grind her ass into him. She could feel him now through their clothing, hard and hot for her.

“Fascinating,” he growled into her ear, tracing the shell with his tongue. She whined in the back of her throat and moved her hips faster, trying to press harder into him.

“Do you,” she straightened slightly, and rubbed up and down on him, never completely breaking contact. “Even know,” she gasped sharply as his hand movements become more determined, falling back into a more bent position, head hanging. “What it is?” she finally finished with a moan, her hips becoming more frantic. She reached down to where Oliver’s hand was working and joined him, adding what little pressure she could.

“I don’t really fucking care,” he grunted, nipping at her throat.

“Ah,” she gasped, eye screwed shut, tension wound tight in her abdomen.

“Let go,” he commanded and she did a second later, shuddering in his arms. He kept his hand moving in lazy circles, the other wrapped around her waist to support her, as she came down. Her hand left his and moved back to grip the material at his hip. He finally drew his hand away and out from under her skirt, but when he went to move his body from hers Felicity tightened her grip on his pants and pulled his mouth to hers with her other hand. She kissed him long and deep, tongue hot and soft, and started moving her hips again.

“Felicity,” he warned, breaking the kiss, but she could still feel him hard beneath his clothes and undulated her hips faster. He couldn’t help but jerk into her movements.

“Cum,” her lips moved against his, she pulled with her hand and pressed back with her ass.

“C’mon, Oliver, cum,” she slipped her tongue into his mouth, pressing it against his own. He thrust forward and again, the soft material of his boxer briefs rubbing him nearly raw. But the friction from her movements was too much, too wonderful. His mouth opened wide, gasping out to the rhythm of his short thrusts and Felicity moaned with him. He dropped his head to her shoulder, giving himself a moment to catch his breath. He stepped away, finally allowing her to turn and face him. She smiled and flicked her eyes down. He followed her gaze to the crotch of his pants where there was a growing wet spot.

“Oops,” she shrugged, her smile turning into a wicked grin.

“Dammit, I’ll get you back for this,” he said striding to the bathroom.

“I look forward to it,” she called out and he turned to look at her, she was seated in her chair again, face flush, clothes mussed, eyes heavy lidded beneath her glasses, and chest heaving with every breath. He smirked, yes in this case vengeance would definitely be worth looking forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Thank you again for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos!
> 
> You're super awesome :)


	6. Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy :)

Felicity was quite happy with herself, having caused Oliver to come undone like she had. It was a bit of a head rush to know she had caused a control freak like him to lose it when he had not planned to. He finally came out of the bathroom in his office, wearing a new pair of pants from the extra suit he kept in his closet for emergencies, such as coffee spills or jumping through reinforced glass windows, but it worked for this sort of accident too. Felicity couldn’t help the huff of amusement that escaped at his mismatched outfit and disgruntled face. His head snapped up at the sound and he scowled at her, hand clenched around his balled up, soiled pants. Grabbing the rest of his things he stalked out of his office to stand in front of Felicity’s desk.

“I’m heading home now,” he announced. “I’ll be at your apartment at six.”

“Why so early? I’ll barely have time to change, let alone do my hair or anything else, since I don’t get off until four” Felicity said.

“I don’t think your boss will mind if you leave early today,” he replied with a quirk of his lips.

“You really do not take this job seriously,” Felicity sighed. He just shrugged and left. Felicity replied to a few e-mails and took a couple phone calls before she left three hours earlier than normal. She grabbed a late lunch at a small café near her apartment before going home to get ready.

She took her time prepping, taking her second shower of the day, making sure to lotion every inch of her body, perfectly blow drying her hair and setting it in rollers, putting in contacts, applying precision eyeliner. By the time she was ready to finally get dressed it was already half past five. She had bought new lingerie and a new dress for tonight. The lingerie was bright chartreuse, sheer and delicately lacey, with purple bows. She wore a tight and bright fuchsia dress with delicate matching chiffon draping and slit skirt. She had just finished perfecting her hair, when Oliver knocked on her front door. She yelled for him to hold on while she grabbed a pair of strappy lime green heels and sat on the edge of her bed to put them on. She finished her task and looked up only to find Oliver leaning in her doorway, watching her.

“What have I said about knocking?” she snapped, jumping in surprise.

“I knocked,” he smirked. She rolled her eyes.

“And I believe I told you to wait. How did you get in here anyway?” she stood up with a frown, but as he opened his mouth to respond she held up a hand and shook her head. “Never mind, stupid question.” His smirk slipped into an affectionate smile as he closed the distance between them.

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered, dipping his head to softly kiss her neck.

“You’re not half bad yourself,” she replied, running her fingers across his collar. He replied with a hard kiss that stole all her wits, leaving her gasping and flushed when he pulled away.

“Ready to go?” he asked, holding his hand out to her. She nodded still tongue tied and grabbed her clutch off the bed before taking his hand.

They headed to the movies where Oliver had rented out an entire theater for just the two of them. He let Felicity chose which new release she wanted to watch. She chose a buddy cop action movie with plenty of laughs and explosions. They sat alone in the middle of the theater, the arm rest between their seats up so they could lean against each other. Oliver had enjoyed movies for most of his life, but since the island he had not had much time for them, just the occasional date here or there when he was still trying to keep up his playboy persona. He hadn’t really missed it until now. It was nice and relaxing, despite the extremely loud noises, and Oliver planned on bringing Felicity to the movies as often as their lives would allow.

Over halfway through the movie, during a quieter part, Felicity leaned up from her position cuddled against Oliver’s chest to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw. He squeezed her hand that he had been holding, and tilted his head to meet her lips. The kiss was short and sweet before she curled back into her previous position and returned her attention to the movie. Oliver’s lips tingled with the still new sensations she caused him, different than anything he had felt before; more pure, more honest, but still incredibly charged and electric. He slipped his hand out of her grip to trace invisible patterns on her palm. He glanced down at the part of her face he could see to find her smiling and relaxed. He smiled in turn and lightly kissed the top of her head.

A few minutes passed this way, until Felicity moved to take a drink of the Icee she had insisted was a vital part of the movie going experience. When she settled back, she wrapped her arm around his and leaned against his shoulder. Oliver let his now free hand fall to her thigh where he resumed tracing invisible patterns. After a moment he felt her muscles clench beneath his hand and she shifted slightly in her seat. Amused, he ran his fingers lightly up and down her leg. Finding the slit in the chiffon fabric he pushed it to the sides to continue his ministrations on her bare skin. Goosebumps raised and she shivered. Smiling, Oliver let his fingers run higher, brushing the hem of her dress.

“Oliver,” she whispered a warning, tugging at his arm where she held him. With the hand not occupied by her dress, Oliver unwound her arm from his and held her hand tightly in his lap.

“Relax, we’re the only ones here,” he replied, curling his fingers under the stretchy material and tugging it up exposing all of her left thigh. He traced his fingers on the outside, reveling in the feel of her skin before sliding them up to the crease of her inner thighs, which she had clenched tightly together. He ran his fingers up that crease to the lace between her them, running lightly over it before reaching for the hem of her dress again and pulling the other side up. He returned his hand to where her thighs met right below the lace and pressed and wiggled his fingers, until she gave in, parting her legs for him. He kneaded the softness of the inside of her thighs, occasionally brushing his knuckles against her heat. Her legs fell further open with the attention and her breath sped up. He stopped teasing and rolled his knuckles fully against the heated lace. Her hips jerked at the contact and she slipped her hand from his to press against his crotch, but he quickly snatched her hand back.

“You’re not messing up another pair of my pants today,” he murmured into her ear, rubbing her through the lace, right where it made her gasp and squirm.

He slid his hand back down the inside of her thigh to the crook of her knee. He grasped her there and hitched her leg over his, causing her to fall back in her seat and fully expose herself to the empty theater. She groaned at the feel of the cool air and the slight embarrassment it brought. But she had little time to be embarrassed, because Oliver’s large, warm fingers were there dipping into the top of her underwear and slipping down, down. As a car chase was happening on screen Oliver rubbed, pressed, and circled her clit, making Felicity’s hips rock. He moved his fingers further down to insert one, two into her heat, curling and thrusting them making her whine and dig her nails into the back of his hand. He shifted the angle of his hand so his palm rubbed right where she needed it, completing her undoing. She clenched her thighs together as she spasmed, her free hand flying up to press knuckles to teeth and stifle her cries. After a few moments, he slid his fingers out and rubbed her softly, letting her fall back to earth. When she finally unclenched her legs, he drew his hand out of her underwear and she pulled her leg off of his. She looked up at him eyes hooded and dark. He smirked at her and brought his fingers up, slipping them into his mouth. Her eyes widened and face flamed in the dark, as he sucked the digits and released them with a pop.

“Mm, revenge is sweet,” he said, pecking her on the lips and finally returning his eyes to screen, where the final scenes of the movie where taking place. Felicity made an indignant sound beside him and set to straightening her dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really want to thank everyone who reads, reviews, and, or leaves kudos. It honestly means a lot to me, even if this is just smut. You are all so awesome!


	7. Tied, Blown, and Some Booty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is a little embarrassed by Oliver's actions in the movie theater, so he makes it up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used 3 prompts this chapter: dom/sub, blowjob, and rimming. 
> 
> I kind of cheated though.

A pretty flush still stained Felicity’s cheeks and throat when they made it to the restaurant. She spent most of the meal alternating between blushing and scowling at Oliver who wore a constant satisfied grin. The food was rich, heavy Italian fare that helped settled her still quivering nerves. By the time dessert, a spectacular tiramisu, came out, Felicity was back to her normal self, chatting about all her favorite buddy-cop movies. They ended up in a spirited debate about which was the best that lasted all the way back to Felicity’s apartment. She was arguing the finer points of The Heat as she locked her front door and found herself silenced by Oliver’s lips. She pulled away with a gasp, putting her hands out and taking a few steps back.

“Hold up mister, you don’t just get to…whatever, after what you did at the movies. I mean that was so inappropriate and I missed so much of the movie! I can’t believe I let you do that. I have never, ever done anything like that before. You are a terrible influence, just really awful,” she admonished, frowning and blushing simultaneously. Oliver held up his hands placatingly.

“You didn’t enjoy it?” he asked, taking a step towards her.

“That’s not the point,” she replied turning and fleeing to her room. Oliver followed, taking off his suit jacket along the way. “Let me make it up to you,” he said, laying his jacket on the armchair in her room and starting on his tie knot.

“How?” she asked skeptically, taking the bobby pins out of her hair.

He threw his tie on the bed and walked towards her unbuttoning his shirt as he went, unable to help his smirk when he noticed her gaze fixed on the skin being exposed to her eyes. He reached her just as he finished undoing the last button and brought his hands up to cup her face as he kissed her long and deep. Her hands came forward to trace the dips and ridges of his abdomen before moving up to his chest and parting his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders as best she could. Oliver released her to slip the garment completely off. Shirtless, he dropped to his knees and with lingering fingers gently undid the straps of Felicity’s heels. With the lightest of touches he ran his fingers up her shins to her knees, thighs, stopping at the hem of her dress and placing a light kiss at the top of each thigh. She let out a shaky sigh at the contact, but he pulled away and stood back up, keeping his eyes on her face as he divested himself of the rest of his clothing.

This whole situation still felt very surreal to Felicity; it was a thing of dreams and secret hopes, not reality. But there he was, now nearly naked in front of her, lips swollen and breathing heavy from _her_ kisses. He raised his eyebrows at her inactivity, snapping her out of her reverie. She stepped out of her shoes and unzipped her dress as Oliver slipped off his underwear. Completely naked, Oliver grabbed his tie off the bed as Felicity slipped her arms out of her dress and started pushing it to the floor.

“This,” Oliver handed the tie to Felicity and climbed atop her bed.

“What?” she asked dumbly, tie in hand, dress pooled at her feet. He flopped back against her pillows, erection bobbing with the movement, and stretched out, arms resting against her headboard. “I’m making it up to you; use the tie and you have complete control. You can do whatever you want with me,” he explained.

“Wait, seriously? You want me to,” she gestured between him and the tie.

“Only if you want to. We can do something else if you’re not comfortable,” he smiled reassuringly. Felicity shook her head and swallowed.

“No, I mean, yes I want. I mean I would like to do it, this,” she babbled, blushing furiously. Oliver laughed affectionately.

“Felicity come here,” he interrupted, beckoning her towards him. So she came, clad only in her vibrant lace, crawling to sit on her knees next to his chest. Oliver slid down the bed a bit more so he could stick his hands between the cold metal bars of her head board. She struggled with the tie and his hands for a moment, unable to achieve a strong knot, until Oliver coached her through the best way to do it. His instructions were very precise and effective.

“How do you know how to do that so well?” she asked, sitting back to admire her work. He only raised his brows at her, tugging his arms experimentally, testing out the knot’s strength.

“Oh my gosh, never mind. I definitely do not need to know the specifics of that,” she answered herself.

Cautiously, she trailed her fingers down the length of his arms to rest on his collarbone. She let her lips fall to the hollow the bones created, kissing her way up his neck, the underside of his jaw, across his stubble, and right below his bottom lip. He tilted his head down to capture her lips in his, but she moved, tracing her way back down to nip at his clavicle and suck until she was sure a mark would be left. Smiling satisfactorily, she sat up and carefully swung a leg over Oliver’s waist so she was straddling him. Pressing her hands to his chest she took a moment to steady herself and meet his gaze. His eyes were dark and intense, watching her every move with heady anticipation. She swallowed heavily, chest heaving with every breath, and reached behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. His eyes fell to the movement of the material, hungry. She moved slowly, reveling in his gaze and the rising feeling of power the entire situation was giving her. She slipped the flimsy lace down her arms, keeping her breasts covered until the very last moment, and then off. His gaze became practically ravenous as he drank in the sight of her and the muscles in his arms and neck strained with the desire to feel and explore.

“Felicity,” he growled her name in need. He needed her to release him, to move, to do something, anything but sit atop him, tantalizingly still and nearly naked. She smiled cheekily at him and slid her hands up her sides and around to cup and gently squeezed her breasts.

“I told you boobs can get you to do anything,” she quipped, fingers brushing her nipples.

“I never disagreed,” he replied, never taking his eyes of her hands and their occupation.

She fondled herself for a few more moments, contemplating what to do next, sucking her bottom lip in at the sensations, before sliding her hands back down her sides, to her thighs, up his stomach, chest, slipping over his neck, to press her palms right behind his ears, finger scraping gently at his scalp. Her body bowed over his with the motion until her lips could reach his skin again. She pressed a delicate kiss to the beginning bloom of the mark she had left earlier and worked her way down to his chest. Her hands traveled back down exploring spots before her mouth found them. She slid her body further back so she was straddling his abdomen, making Oliver’s hips jerk with the movement and his hot, heavy member to bump her backside. She gasped and sat up, raking her nails down his practically perfect torso. He hissed and brought his knees up at the sharp contact, pressing the top of his thighs into her back and pushing her more firmly to him.

“Hey, now, no moving, that’s against the rules,” Felicity reproached, moving off him to push his legs back down.

“We never established any rules,” he grunted, as she placed her hands on his knees and gently spread his legs apart, blushing at the boldness. She positioned herself between his legs, sitting on her knees again and ran her fingers tantalizingly up and down the tops of his thighs, going a little higher each time.

“There are always rules,” she said, sliding her hand up finally, finally to where he really wanted them. All words flew from his mind as she gently gripped, leaving only pleasure. Her movements were slow and careful, aware of the lack of lubrication, making Oliver strain against the tie, frustrated at the teasingly slow pace and light contact.

“Felicity,” he ground out, demanding, begging.

“What?” she whispered, not looking up from her task. Oliver wasn’t sure if she was taunting him or was just absorbed in the moment, either way he couldn’t keep this up.

“Please,” he hissed, as her hand rose to his tip and back down, adding some slickness to her movements. Her head snapped up at his guttural voice, eyes flickering over the emotions she found on his face. Something like determination steeled her face and she nodded almost imperceptibly. Her gaze dropped back down, her head followed, placing a feather light kiss where her hand had just been, causing him to curl his toes and clench his teeth to keep from moving. She kissed her way down to his base, pausing there to suck lightly before moving back up with a long lick.

Oliver ground out a low _fuck_ as Felicity took the head of him into her mouth. She sucked and released, soothed with the flat of her tongue and repeated, her hand rhythmically pumping below. Once comfortable with the feel of his cock in her mouth she took him a little deeper and pumped a little harder. He couldn’t help but move with the change in pace, raising his hips and bending his legs so the flats of his feet found purchase on the bed. Her free hand that had been resting on his hip bone slid down and around at his movement, cupping his behind. She kneaded the firm muscle lightly to match her other motions. He gasped, grinding his teeth, desperately wanting to touch her head, hair, anything. She took her mouth from around him to breathe freely for a few moments, running her one hand up and down his full length with firm, but slow strokes. She moved her other hand up to cradle his sac, massaging gently. She swirled her tongue around his tip, releasing his testicles to trace a path down that had Oliver arching and cursing, praying. She took him in her mouth again, moving faster, harder and circling her thumb around the opening between his cheeks. He was chanting now, _Felicity_ , _Felicity_ , hips thrusting out of his control. She could feel his muscles tightening, close, so close. She deftly angled her head to take him as deep as she could, hollowing her cheeks and pulled up quickly sucking hard. She pressed her thumb down there and ran it up that oh so sensitive area, moving her other hand almost frantically, up, down, and again. It was so much, too much, he wanted to tell her to stop, to pull her mouth up, away, but he could only cry her name as he came suddenly and hard, arms strained, headboard nearly breaking, hips pumping sharply as he rode it out.

With a well sated groan, Oliver relaxed and tried to catch his breath, eyelids and limbs heavy, while Felicity’s mouth slipped off him. Her lips were pressed firmly together and she reached across him to grab a tissue from the box on her nightstand. She brought the tissue up to her mouth spitting a few times into it, before crinkling it up and throwing it away. She wiped any excess from her lips with the back of her hand as she slid up his body to reach his lips. His kiss was slow and grateful, sending deep shudders through her body.

“Now I’m no good to you,” he murmured against her mouth, feeling the dampness and heat through her still lace covered center, where she once again straddled his abdomen.

“I have faith in your stamina,” she smiled.

“Well, I would certainly hate to disappoint you,” he replied, bringing his suddenly free hands up to hold her face.

“How…never mind,” she kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I turned dom/sub into just some restraint play. And I totally cheated with rimming. Obvs the little bit of butt stuff I added was small and not rimming, but I do not like rimming (or anal really) at all. It generally turns me off so I couldn't write it, sorry if that's something you do like. 
> 
> As always all comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	8. What I Want is Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecurities make for boring sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is two prompts: Boring sex and Whatever I want
> 
> Whatever I want is the use of lube, because I almost never see use of lube in fanfiction, even though it can be a necessity for a healthy and happy sex life. Sure lube can be considered a sex toy or can be used to spice things up, but really it is an everyday, boring sex kinda thing too.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Sara is back. She had shown up at the lair on Sunday while Oliver had been out patrolling. She needed to be with her family, she said. She couldn’t leave them again after being reunited so recently. She would give Laurel time and space, but she loved her sister and would not abandon her again, even if it meant enduring Laurel’s harsh comments and cold attitude for a while. Diggle welcomed her back with a hearty slap on the back. Felicity gave her a brief awkward hug, but if Sara noticed the other blonde’s unease she did not mention anything. On the com Oliver interrupted the reunion to announce he had discovered what appeared to be a group of three men cornering a couple in an alleyway. Sara immediately left to provide back-up. Once she was gone John eyed Felicity, who was tapping her fingers against the keyboard, but not actually typing.

“You okay?” he asked, switching his com off.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine, totally fine. Of course, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine?” she replied switching her com off too.

“Felicity.”

“Well it’s a little strange. I mean, I’m dating Sara’s ex-boyfriend. I’ve never dated a friend’s ex before. I don’t really know what I’m supposed to do in this situation,” she explained.

“Well I’m not exactly an expert in this either, but my advice would be to be truthful, with Oliver and Sara,” he supplied.

“Yeah, I suppose,” she sighed.

“Hey, you know I’ll have your back no matter what right?” he said, walking over to rest a reassuring hand on her arm.

“I know, thank you John,” she smiled up at him, squeezing his hand with her free one.

He smiled back and switched on his com. Felicity switched hers on as well and turned back to her monitors. As expected Oliver and Sara had no problem taking care of the situation and were patrolling again. The rest of the night was fairly uneventful; the duo only stopped a simple mugging and a young graffiti artist before heading back to the lair. Felicity tried to ignore Sara and Oliver’s interactions as they put their things away by putting her computer systems to sleep, but it was hard not to notice how obviously close the two were. John said his goodbyes, coming over to press a kiss to Felicity’s temple.

“Just text if you need anything, I mean it,” he whispered. Felicity nodded, smiling gratefully up at him. Satisfied he gave a wave to the room as a whole and left. Oliver headed to the restroom after waving back to Diggle, leaving the blond girls alone together. Unsure if she should leave or wait for Oliver, Felicity fiddled with her tablet, moving around apps and opening and closing things without aim.

“How have you been,” Sara broke the silence, removing her eye makeup with a wipe.

“Oh, fine,” she replied, wincing at her use of that word again.

“I think you’ve been more than fine,” Sara drawled, sidling up to were Felicity sat, peering over her shoulder, black still smeared around her eyes.

“What do you mean?” she asked, locking her tablet and spinning to face the other girl.

“Oh, just that Oliver must have finally got his shit together and asked you out,” Sara smirked, arms folded.

“I, uh, what?” Felicity had not expected that.

“Don’t worry, Oliver didn’t say anything, I figured it out all on my own. Not that it was very hard to,” she said, moving away to remove her jacket and wig. Felicity got up and followed her.

“I’m sorry. I mean we weren’t trying to hide anything from you. I just didn’t want things to be awkward, what with you and Oliver and you know. And you just got back a few hours ago, me and Oliver haven’t even talked about talking to you yet,” Felicity rambled, hands flailing with her words.

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” Sara interrupted, grabbing the other girl’s hands and pulling them down.“I’m happy for you and Oliver, really. I was actually kind of rooting for you; I think you’re exactly what Oliver needs,” she finished, squeezing Felicity’s hands before letting go. She turned and pulled her tank-top off and put a black shirt on.

“Thank you,” Felicity said sincerely, picking up the tank-top and putting it in the dirty laundry hamper next to the bathroom door. Sara threw her a smile over her shoulder as she peeled the leather pants down and off, folding them and putting them on top of her jacket. Felicity handed her a pair of jeans, just as the bathroom door opened, revealing a glistening, freshly showered Oliver in only a pair of loose jeans. He raised a brow at Sara’s lack of bottoms and pulled a gray t-shirt over his head.

“Hey, better be careful Ollie, or I just might steal your girl. She obviously has a thing for muscles,” Sara teased, tugging up her jeans and winking at Felicity who could feel a blush burning its way up her neck. Oliver’s brow rose higher as he made his way over to wrap an arm around her waist.

“Goodnight, Sara,” he replied tugging Felicity to her desk so she could grab her purse.

“Spoilsport!” she yelled back as the couple made their way up the stairs. Since John had already left in the town car, Felicity drove them both in her mini cooper.

“Is everything okay,” he asked after a moment of uncharacteristic silence.

“Everything’s fine,” she replied and immediately wanted to smack herself in the face for saying fine yet again. Oliver narrowed his eyes slightly at her, but made no further comment.

Felicity was conflicted, the words turning and tangling in her head. She wanted to be completely truthful as John had suggested, but she was not sure what the truth of her feelings was. Everything should be fine, really. She and Oliver were together and things were going great and Sara was even happy for them, but seeing Sara had reminded Felicity of Oliver’s terrible track record with women and relationships. It made Felicity uneasy and less confident about her current relationship with the former playboy. Like she did whenever she was uncomfortable, Felicity rambled, filling the silence with mindless chatter. By the time they reached Felicity’s apartment and got out of the car, she felt a little better from all the pointless talking.

“Not that I mind,” Oliver interrupted her current rant about the lack of good summer television shows, “but am I staying with you tonight or should I call a cab from here?” He was only teasing, but Felicity immediately flushed and began to flail her hands about.

“Oh my gosh! I didn’t even think about it; I just drove here on autopilot. I can totally drive you home. I mean here we are trying to take it slow and I just take you home with me without even asking,” she muttered the last part more to herself than him, stomping her way back to the car. Oliver couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind at all. In fact, if it is alright with you I would very much like to stay tonight,” he stopped her with a hand around her upper arm.

“It would be alright with me if you stayed every night,” she replied automatically. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she wished she could shove them back in, but settled for groaning in despair and staring at the night sky, begging it to take her into its abyss. Oliver grinned widely, hand falling to hold hers.

“Honestly my brain sometimes,” she complained. Oliver continued grinning as he walked them towards her apartment.

“Any chance you will forget I said that?” she questioned, with little hope.

“Absolutely not, that is one comment I am taking full advantage of,” he replied, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

Once inside, Felicity busied herself with pouring them each a glass of red wine, while Oliver watched, leaning against the back of her couch. His attentive gaze brought back her earlier feeling of unease. She really liked Oliver, okay she really loved him, more than she had ever liked or loved anyone before and that by itself was scary, but add onto that the fact that he was known to break women’s hearts on a regular basis and he had had amazing, perfect girlfriends, two of whom he was still very close to, was near petrifying. Oliver must have picked up on her growing panic, because he left his position to come into her kitchen, taking the bottle from her and corking it.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked sipping his wine.

She nodded and took a big gulp of her own. Oliver made a skeptical face, but pressed no further. Glass of wine in hand Felicity made her way over to her stereo system, which was really just an iPod touch and a top of the line docking station. Not wanting to risk something strange playing while on shuffle she chose a Love Songs station on Pandora. By the time she was finished with the music Oliver was finished with his wine, empty glass sitting in the sink as he made his way towards her. Seeing his approach she quickly knocked back the rest of her wine. Before he could reach her she darted around him to place her own glass in the sink and walked into her bedroom, glancing over her shoulder to make sure he was following. Once in the room she finally kicked off her shoes and took out her dangling earrings. She turned from her jewelry box to find him watching her like a predator, poised to attack. She swallowed heavily and with suddenly trembling fingers slid the elastic band out of her hair. The sight of her fingers threading through her long blonde locks and shaking them out spurred Oliver to action.

The sex had always been explosive and filled with passion before, but this was different. His kisses were fervent at first, but when she reacted slowly to him he slowed to match her. His hands matched his kiss, slow and careful, trying to coax her to respond more. With his hands on her waist and his lips on her jaw, he led them carefully to her bed, pressing her to sit. He undressed as Felicity watched feeling the ache between her thighs at the sight despite her tumultuous thoughts and still present fear. Fully naked, he bent down to kiss her again, fingers curling beneath the hem of her shirt. He stopped the kiss to pull the material up and she raised her arms in compliance. Throwing the garment to the side he resumed his kiss. She kissed him back tentatively; oddly nervous like it was their first time all over again. His hands roamed slowly about her torso, slipping around her waist and up her back to unclasp her simple pink bra. He moved his lips down to her collarbone and slid her bra completely off. His mouth made its way further down, brushing the swell of her breasts, as his hands busied themselves with unzipping and pulling down her skirt. As his lips encircled a nipple, he hooked his fingers into her underwear to tug them down too.

Felicity couldn’t help the sigh that escaped at the feel of cool air on her naked body, coupled with the brush of Oliver’s tongue over a nipple. He brought his head back up to lay his lips back over hers, his body bent over her, looming, hands pressed into the bed on either side of her. Before he could deepen the kiss, she pulled away to scoot back so she could lay fully on the bed. She bit her lip as he followed to hover over her again. He came to rest with his hands on either side of her shoulders, his knees between her legs, his eyes on hers.

“Something’s wrong, I can tell,” he said, obviously noticing her not as enthusiastic as usual responses.

“It’s nothing really,” she hedged.

“You know you can talk to me about anything right?” he asked, concern etched onto his features.

“I know. It’s just something silly, we can talk about it later,” she replied.

“Felicity,” he protested.

“Later,” she said. He opened his mouth as if to argue more.

“ _Later_ ,” she reaffirmed, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek.

He turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand. She smiled and leaned up to kiss the cheek he had turned towards her. Her lips barely brushed his stubble before he had turned his head again to kiss her. They kept with the earlier slow pace, tongues stroking each other softly. He pulled away from her mouth to nibble her jaw, dropping onto his elbows and stretching his legs out to bring their bodies closer together. Her legs widened automatically to accommodate him. His mouth found her ear as he snaked a hand down, brushing the side of a breast, to press at her mound, fingertips teasing her slit. He moved his hand a little farther down to start gentle circles around and over her clit. She groaned at his ministrations, bringing her hands up to trail from his waist to his hips and back. They stayed this way for a little while, kissing every so often, until her hips began match his motions and her hands gripped at him. Drawing back onto his hand so he could see her face better, he dipped his fingers into her just barely to test. Worried for her comfort he drew his fingers to his mouth to spread wetness over first her then himself. Taking himself in hand, he lined up at her entrance. Locking his eyes with hers, he carefully, slowly entered her. She couldn’t help but wince and pull her hips away slightly. It felt harsh, like he was scraping inside her, despite his attempts to ready her. At that reaction he quickly pulled away and grunted an apology.

“Do you have any…” he asked.

“Yes, yeah of course,” she muttered rolling to reach into the drawer of her nightstand for a little purple plastic squeeze bottle. She rolled back to her previous position and Oliver took the bottle from her.

“Astroglide?” he tried not to laugh at the name.

“Shutup, it’s cheap, but has great reviews on Amazon,” she huffed, slapping his chest. He chuckled, but popped the cap with his thumb and liberally spread the lubrication over them both. Snapping it closed and throwing it to the side, he started over again. This time she groaned and pushed her hips into him, fisting the sheets beside her and drawing her knees up. He moved slow and measured and slid his hand up to her breasts spreading the leftover slickness over them. She reached up and pulled his face down to hers, kissing and kissing. He was already getting close, but he could tell she was still far, so he kept his pace slow and even, moving his hand back down to right above where they were joined. Her hips jerked at the extra stimulation and she pulled her lips away from his to moan. She rolled her hips to match his thrusts and he fell to his elbow, head falling to her shoulder. His pace quickened slightly and fingers rubbed more urgently. Her hands pressed up his back to grip his shoulders and her knees bent more, toes curling into the blanket. She gasped his name as he hissed hers. The she was there, gasping, back arching. It was different than the times before, not as intense, but still good, still satisfying. He joined her a moment a later, forehead pressed hard into her shoulder, muscles tight and quivering. They stayed there, in the still and quiet, catching their breaths, settling back into themselves. Eventually, he rolled to the side, slipping out of her. She sat up and looked him over, breath still heavy, skin glistening, eyes satisfied and transfixed on her.

She loved him and she wasn’t going to let anything, especially her own fears or insecurities, get in the way of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go. Was that boring enough? Idk
> 
> I think Oliver would be the basic KY jelly sort of guy, simple, classic, and easily found at any store that sells such products. I imagine Felicity does a lot of her shopping on the internet and is someone who considers the quality and amount of reviews an object has before buying it. So now lube is in my amazon search history, cool.
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying this still. 
> 
> I would love for you to comment or even leave kudos. Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> Only 17 more prompts to go!


	9. Trying a New Position on the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver finally talk about what is bothering her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is two prompts: Trying a new position and On the floor.
> 
> Enjoy :)

A week and a half passed normally; days at Queen Consolidated and nights with Team Arrow. Sara worked well with Team Arrow, she got along with everyone, was smart, and greatly helped Oliver in the field. She was great, which only made Felicity feel steadily worse. Her insecurities grew from her relationship with Oliver to her usefulness on the team. John was constantly reassuring her and Oliver would still ask what was wrong occasionally, but she was not ready to talk to him about it yet, so she gave them both fake half-smiles and tried to act as normally as she could. And Sara was so kind to her that Felicity started to almost feel guilty.

Then came the theft of the skeleton key and the dead body. Then she fails, Felicity fails the team. She allows the Tockman to hack into her system _twice_ and destroy it. She tells John how inadequate she feels right now and he consoles her, but it doesn’t really help. She feels inexperienced and unneeded and she hates it. Then to top it all off Sara invites Oliver over to her family dinner. And Felicity _gets it_. She really does. Things with Laurel are still tense and Sara could really use the emotional support of Oliver, who knows better than anyone what she is going through right now. But the thought of him sitting together with Sara and her mother and father, something he will never be able to do with Felicity, hits her hard and it hurts. So she sets up the bait for Tockman and she tries to be patient and wait for Oliver and Sara to get back from the dinner, but when John leaves to get takeout she can’t sit there amidst her poor dead computers anymore. She decides to take action, snatching Sara’s leather jacket as she makes her way out. The trip is fast, John texts her once, but she ignores it, and it is surprisingly easy to break into Starling City National. She calls Oliver as soon as she can confirm Tockman took the bait.

“Because I’m here,” she tells Oliver, knowing he will probably be angry, but getting a rush of adrenaline from breaking the rules.

He practically yells at her to stay where she is, that he will be right there and hangs up. She continues to monitor the situation on the computer, but the silence and emptiness is getting to her. Shadows play with her mind and her heart nearly leaps from her chest when she hears definite footsteps, causing her to duck behind the podium, heading into panic mode. She screams when she is grabbed and feels light headed with relief when she sees it is only John, but her gut weighs her back down at the sight of a fuming Oliver. Sara is beside him looking thoroughly amused. Then Tockman hacks her a third time and every goes into mission mode. Felicity stays with Sara and they are given strict orders from Oliver to _be careful_ , but Felicity is still running on a lot of adrenaline and doesn’t feel like staying still. Luckily, Sara is neither overprotective nor prone to following orders and they set off after Tockman themselves. Everything happens so quickly it is difficult to remember later on, but Felicity saves Sara and is shot and Tockman is taken out. Sara is all gentle hands and proud smiles. John is all raised eyebrows and exasperation. And Oliver is just worried.

He drives her back to her apartment and tucks her into bed, making sure she is carefully lying on her stomach. The next day he changes her bandages, feeds her, and gives her medicine. The medicine makes her sleepy and she spends most of the day napping. Oliver is always there, he even insists on helping her to the bathroom, much to her chagrin. It is not until late the following morning that she feels more normal, her shoulder is a constant ache, but it is becoming tolerable. She convinces Oliver to leave her long enough to fetch them large lattes. They sit side by side on her couch when he gets back, she holding her cup with her left hand. They are silent for awhile as they watch some reality show about interior design.

“Diggle had mentioned that maybe you had been feeling a little left out,” Oliver blurted into the silence.

“What?” Felicity blinked in surprise. “No…I’m just used to being your girl. Not just your _girl_ girl, but Arrow’s girl too. And then Sara came and I just felt, I don’t know, like maybe I wasn’t enough. For the Arrow or for you,” she finished, scrunching her face up and resolutely keeping her eyes off Oliver. But he cupped her cheek and turned her to face to him.

“Hey, you are enough. For the Arrow and for me,” he reassured. She smiled and leaned into his hand. He smiled back before kissing her slowly, gently. After a moment he pulled away to rest his forehead against hers.

“You’ll always be my girl Felicity,” he said it like _I love you_.

“Always? As in you won’t one day get bored or annoyed with me or someone else won’t catch your eye? You do have a reputation you know?” She couldn’t help but ask. She had to be sure, she couldn’t keep going with these insecurities anymore.

“I know I have a reputation, but that was in the past. I’m different now. And you’re different Felicity. You will always always be _my girl_ ,” he reaffirmed, serious and sincere and she believed him, her insecurities drowning in his words, in his gaze, leaving her giddy and needing him.

She tilted her head and lifted her chin up to press her lips back to his in a heady kiss. Using his shoulders for leverage, she swung a leg over his lap to straddle him on the couch, grunting with the strain it put on her injured shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around her middle in response. They kissed until they were light headed, until her hips began to rock and his pants became uncomfortable. With a grunt Oliver unwound his arms and separated his mouth from her to lift his shirt over his head. Felicity leaned back to give herself room to unbutton her pajama top, forgetting her precarious position on Oliver’s lap, knees just barely on the edge of the couch. She felt herself falling backwards and couldn’t help but gasp in panic. Oliver must have felt her because with his shirt still around his neck he lunged forward pulling her torso towards him, but the quick movement caused them both to fall instead, his tailbone thumping against the floor, back against the sofa, she still in his lap. Felicity couldn’t help it, she burst out laughing. The slightly outraged look on his face only made her laugh harder. Oliver’s outrage could not last long against her infectious humor and he couldn’t help the grin that slid onto his own face. Still giggling, Felicity tried to tug his shirt the rest of the way off, but with the limited movement in her right shoulder she only succeeded in covering his entire head with the material, causing her to burst into a new fit of laughter. With a growl he ripped the shirt completely off and lunged forward to shove the coffee table behind them as far away and to the side as he could, causing their, luckily empty, coffee cups to topple over and roll away and the table itself to nearly tip over.

“Hey!“ Felicity began to protest his rough treatment of her furniture, but he silenced her with a searing kiss that left her moaning. He leaned them back, forcing her off his lap and crawled forward until they no longer touched the couch. He made quick work of her buttons and top and tugged her bottoms and underwear off in one swift motion throwing everything to the side, leaving her lying naked on her living room rug.

“Mine, my girl,” he growled out, trailing nipping kisses across her jaw and down her neck. She moaned biting her lip, watching his muscles ripple, move beneath his skin as he kneeled in between her legs unbuckling his pants and slowly tugging both them and his underwear down as far as he could before leaning back down to kiss her, kicking them the rest of the way off. As he pressed harder into her, her back pressed harder into the ground, causing her to gasp for a different reason.

“What’s the matter?” he stopped immediately.

“My shoulder,” she winced sitting up, forcing him to sit back on his heels.

“Shit, of course,” he muttered, almost to himself. With quick sure movements, he lifted her back onto his lap and had them flipped over.

“Better?” He asked leaning back on one elbow and lightly caressing her right shoulder with his opposite hand.

She bit her lip and nodded. He smiled in response and gripped her bicep to pull her down to him. The kiss turned heated quickly and she found herself grinding down on his abdomen where she was seated. He gasped her name, needing and she needed too, so with a hand on his chest for leverage she lifted onto her knees. Scooting down slightly she reached between them to take his length into her hand, rubbing him against her a few times before gently, carefully pressing the tip of him into her. _Fuck. Oh God_. And he was in her. She whimpered and leaned forward to kiss him as she adjusted to the feeling of fullness that came from being on top. His hands moved up her sides to cup her breasts. She leaned back again, hands on his stomach in front of her and rolled her hips. He thumbed her nipples as she continued to roll her hips, back and forth then in circles, repeat, faster. Pants and cries and moans grew more frequent. Everything sped up. One of his hot hands traveled back down rounding over an undulating hip to where they were joined, thumb rubbing her clit in tempo to her movements. With well practiced self-control he kept his own hips still, letting her ride him as she pleased. Soon enough she grew more frantic, chanting his name and _Oh, Oh, Yes, I’m coming_ , over and again like a prayer, a plea. Until her back arched, her thighs clenched his hips, head thrown back, mouth open on a silent cry. At that moment Oliver thrust, reaching forward to draw her down to him. She moaned at his movements wrapping her arms around him, gripping tightly. Each thrust of his causing a sharp thrill. His thumb soon resumed rubbing her clit just as she had caught her breath from her first orgasm, now in tempo with his own movements, and she was building up again. The thrusts were shallow because of his position beneath her, but he had been close from her ride it did not take long. She came with a near sob just before he snarled her name, a curse, a blessing, thrusting up hard one last time. Shaky, they lied for a while, the low volume of the forgotten TV, now onto a different program, the only sound besides their heavy breathing. Eventually, Felicity gathered enough energy to move off him, whimpering as he slipped from her, and stood on still trembling legs. Oliver gazed up at her, cloudy eyed, and smiled.

“What?” she asked, clenching her wet thighs together self consciously.

“Enjoying the view,” he replied. She rolled her eyes and held a hand out to him which he took with a sigh, even though he didn’t use it at all to help himself up. Once standing he brought the hand he held up to his lips and kissed the back of it.

“Promise me something,” he said suddenly serious.

“What?”

“No more hiding your feelings from me. If there is something worrying you or stressing you out, let me know from now on okay?” She smiled and moved her other hand to cup his cheek, rubbing it lovingly with her thumb.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I really, really do appreciate and treasure every kudo and especially every review. It's really the only thing that keeps me motivated to continue this sometimes. So thank you again. Love you all


	10. Dressed in a Clock Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade makes Oliver distant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is two prompts: Dressed/naked (half dressed) & Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens
> 
> Although I cheated on the second one a little.

Slade was back and Oliver was a mess. Felicity had never seen him quite like this. He had gone from sweet and doting to distant and cold quickly. He was scared. Ever since the man had shown up at his house, so close to his mother and sister, Oliver had been petrified. And so the distance grew between them.

Then the unthinkable happened. Slade vowed to destroy Oliver by taking away all he loved and slid a sword straight through Moira Queen.

Oliver is absent from Moira’s funeral, which Felicity can’t help but cry at. She didn’t like Moira, but John is right, she cries for Oliver, for his loss and his grief. And a part of her cries for Thea too. She looks so small and alone across from her mother’s coffin. And Felicity can’t help but feel disappointed and a little angry at Oliver. He is obviously hiding, from them, from the world. But together Felicity and John find him, at a secondary facility. Felicity is surprised at the discovery of this place. It hurts that he still has these secrets.

He is dressed for the funeral that he couldn’t bring himself to go to and he is obviously resigned. He has given up.

“She’s dead because of me,” he says.

Felicity is desperate, she cannot lose him. She tries to talk to him.

“Please don’t do this.”

He says there is no other way and leaves them. John is with her, on her side, willing to help in any way to prevent Oliver from giving himself up. And so they make a plan while he goes home to talk to his sister. To their surprise Laurel contacts them, she knows who Oliver is. Immediately they tell her the situation, knowing they could use her help.

It stings Felicity a little, when Laurel talks to him. There is still that jealousy and insecurity deep within her that bubbles up, whispering terrible things – doubts and hurt – in her ear, but she shuts those thoughts off. Now is not the time, there is too much else to do. They put their plan in action, but things go wrong. Laurel gets trapped underground, Diggle is attacked, Slade’s soldiers begin to attack, and their van crashes.

But luck is on their side when Cisco calls to tell Felicity the cure is on its way. But things can never be easy and it is stolen before it reaches them. Oliver’s determination leaves him again atop the clock tower. John leaves Oliver and Felicity alone to find Roy. Oliver apologizes to her, taking fault for everything that has happened and is happening.

“I have failed this city.”

She cannot take it anymore, his doubt, his fear. She knows he is wrong, she knows they can make it through this. She tells him to fight.

“You are not alone,” she says, and she means the team – Diggle, Roy, Sara, Laurel, and her – but she also means it as more.

She tells him she believes in him and she means it with all her heart. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to her. His hand is slow to wrap around her back, but when it does it is firm and sure. He pulls his head back from its resting place on her shoulder to gaze at her face.

His look is intense, as if he is desperate to memorize every minute detail. It makes her feel too warm and uncomfortable, so she breaks the look with a kiss. It is a little sloppy, her face wet with tears and her nose sore from when her face was hit during the crash. It has been a long time since they have kissed, since Slade showed up. All the desire and tension rises, Felicity can feel it in them both. She knows the timing is poor and this clock tower is rather shabby, but just this moment she doesn’t care at all and deepens the kiss. He grunts at her force, but replies in kind, his hands moving to grip her hips. She breaks away to undo the buttons on her coat. She feels his fingers loosen, feels him hesitate, but she needs this, needs him.

She kisses him again, blindly finishing undoing the last button. He is easily swayed. He moves his lips to her jaw and neck, and his hand expertly opens her jeans as she slips her coat completely off to fall on the floor, causing a cloud of dust. He works his hand inside her underwear, pressing it flush against her heat and grinding his palm to her most sensitive area. She hisses, fingers now trembling, and works at his pants. The Arrow outfit proves too difficult and his hands leave her to take care of it himself. She uses the opportunity to turn them around, maneuvering them so once Oliver’s pants are undone she pushes him down to sit on her jacket.

From his position he is able to kiss her abdomen just above her navy blue panties, causing shot of desire up her spine. She slips her thumb into the waistband of both jeans and underwear, tugging them down. She barely gets them past her hips when Oliver’s mouth is on her, ravenous after so long without her. She nearly topples over from the pleasure, but his hands quickly come to hold her in place. She desperately tries to control herself as he continues. With small movements she is able to pull her pants down just past her knees, but then he gives a hard suck to her clit, jerking her body forward, so she is bent over him, hands steadying on his shoulders. He gives a final long, soothing lick, before leaning back.

He tries to finish tugging, but her heels are in the way. Their time is limited, so he spins her around. Understanding his actions, she lowers herself carefully, with his help onto his lap. He removes a hand from her waist to grip himself, steadying, guiding, until she is completely on top of him, surrounding him. It feels like it has been forever and he knows that this will be quick, so he reaches around to help, but finds her fingers are already there, so he leans back with one hand and uses the other to steady her in this slightly precarious position and together they move.

The rhythm is jerky and uneven. His arrow costume is uncomfortable hot and tight. He wishes for the touch of her soft skin against his scarred chest instead. There is dried blood still just beneath her nose and his leg still aches. The light of the city he needs to save reflects through the clock face, dully illuminating their dusty and run down surroundings. But that is all secondary right now. Right now all that matters is this feeling, not just of being inside her, not just of pleasure, but of the connection, of trust, need, love.

It was quick, it had to be. In only a few minutes he was biting his lip, desperately trying to hold on for her. And she wasn’t far behind. With a sharp gasp her back arched, hips jerked, and thighs clenched together. He let go joining her.

He sat back on his elbows and she laid against his chest, both taking just a moment to catch their breath. The moment was fleeting though. Shakily, but carefully, Felicity extricated herself from him, standing. As she pulled up her pants, Oliver situated himself back into his costume. He stood, careful not to step on her jacket, and picked it up, shaking the dust off. Luckily, it seemed they had managed not to get anything really on it, so he held it out for her to put back on.

They were quiet in the aftermath, letting reality slowly wash over them again, waiting for the moment this little bit of peace would be shattered. That moment came in the form of a phone call from Blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who read, reviewed, left kudos, bookmarked, or subscribed to this fic in the past I can't express how sorry I am. But I have actually completely finished this entire fic except for some basic editing. So this WILL be updated frequently and completed soon.
> 
> I can't thank you enough for reading!
> 
> Next chapter is Against the wall & Rough, biting scratching


	11. Roughly Against a Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is fed up with Oliver's brooding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is two prompts: Against the wall & Rough, biting, scratching

It has been three months since Slade’s defeat. The city, though shaky, is back on its feet. Things are different with Team Arrow. Roy is a true member now, suit and all. Felicity is happy to have him around, they have a similar sense of humor, even if he doesn’t really get all her references. John is happier than she has ever seen him, although with Lyla five months pregnant now, she sees him less than ever.

Then there is her and Oliver. Thing between them have been a little strained since the whole thing with Slade went down. He had fought the idea of using her as bait for the murderer. He went on about it being too dangerous, too risky, etc. But she had stopped that spiel with a simple “It’s my choice.”

The plan went exceptionally well, with practically no harm coming to Felicity. But Oliver had pictured every bad thing that could have happened. Felicity knew he was still running all these what-ifs through his mind and it was making him distant. The entire thing had spooked him, she knew, and he was treating her with kid gloves. It was because she understood what he was going through that she hadn’t confronted him yet. She hoped that giving him time would help. But now it had been three months of barely a pat on the shoulder, let alone anything more affectionate, and she was beginning to grow tired of it.

Not to mention, that night he had said I love you for the first time. And she really wanted to talk about it. She needed to know how real it had been for him, because it had felt really real to her.

Come Saturday, Felicity decided to head to the foundry to see Oliver even though nothing criminal was going on. He was living there currently after having his company and all his wealth taken from him. She was riddled with anxiety. The way Oliver had been acting towards her, she was afraid confronting him could mean ending things for real. But she couldn’t go on with not knowing where they stood. She stopped at Big Belly on the way and got them milkshakes and burgers to serve as a sort of ice breaker. She arrived to the always welcome sight of Oliver doing the salmon ladder. He dropped at the sight of her, picking up his towel to wipe away the sweat.

“Dinner,” she said, holding up the cups and bag.

“Thanks,” he said, taking his milkshake from her. They sat in silence as they ate and drank. He calm and measured, she jittery and nervous. He finished first and watched her as she finished up too, his gaze making her even more nervous.

“So, what’s going on?” he asked after she had taken the final bite of her fries. She hastily swallowed without chewing, causing her to go into a coughing fit. He raised a brow and laughed lightly at the sight of her, eyes watering, hitting her chest. She knew the sight was rather comical, but his levity at this moment when she had come to talk about something so serious ignited a spark of anger and annoyance within her that swept away her previous nerves.

“I’m here to ask why you’ve been such an asshole lately,” she lashed out. His smile dropped immediately.

“What?” was all he could come up with. His monosyllabic answer only fueled her anger. How could he not know what this was about? Did he not care enough to notice how distant they had become? How cold he has been? How much his avoidance and slights have been hurting her?

“Yes an _asshole_. Because only an asshole sees his girlfriend almost every day but barely says two words to her. Only an asshole knows his girlfriend is struggling and has had to take a dead end job just to get by, but never asks how she is doing. Only an asshole says I love you for the first time and then completely ignores it!” She was yelling and out of breath by the end of her tirade, pacing around the room. She half expected for him to go to her immediately wrap her in his arms and apologize, but from the look on his face she could tell she had hit a nerve instead. Head lowered, brow furrowed, lips pressed into a thin line. He stood slowly and walked to stand in front of her, arms crossed, every move carefully measured.

“I have _not_ been an asshole,” he hissed. She threw up her hands in exasperation.

“Oh, then what would you call it? Definitely not boyfriend of the year,” she shot back, squaring her shoulders, trying to make up some of the difference in their size.

“Think what you want,” he snapped, turning from her in an obvious dismissal. But she refused to be ignored, happen what may they were going to hash this out. She went after him, grabbing his arm to stop him and make him face her. He whirled around, ripping out of her grip, and stood up to his full height, towering over her.

“I don’t want to think whatever. I want you to talk to me,” she yelled.

“I don’t want to talk,” he replied stubbornly.

She saw red at that and lashed out physically this time, shoving him hard. It caught him off guard, actually causing him to stumble. He looked at her in shock and found her shoulders hunched and shaking, biting her lip, tears getting ready to fall, but before he could say anything she was at him again. Another shove, but it didn’t move him this time, so she hit him. It was only pathetic thumps with the sides of her fists on his hard chest, but it was more satisfying than crying. He let her do it for a few moments, before he grabbed her by her shoulders to stop her. But she struggled against him.

“Let me go,” she snarled.

“Never,” he said and kissed her.

It wasn’t sweet or kind. It was hard and bruising and filled with the frustration and anger still coursing through them. And it wasn’t what Felicity had wanted, she wanted to talk and sort things out, but if this was all she could get from him right now, well she would take it. So she kissed him back just as hard. In their ferocity their front teeth smacked into each other, causing her to reel back. He took the opening to attack her neck, kissing and sucking as if she was his only sustenance after being starved. His grip on her arms was bruising.

He nipped a bit too hard at a sensitive spot on her collarbone and she jerked from has grasp. But he was right on her, his hands gripping her hips tightly, and kissed her again. Her arms now free she took his head in her hands to take more control of the kiss. He walked forward, pushing her with him, until her back hit a wall. She hissed at the impact and bit his lip in retaliation. He grunted and pulled away, tonguing the spot. She took the free moment to rip her shirt over her head and work on her bra. Oliver took the hint and shoved his sweats and underwear off in one, kicking them away.

She continued to struggle with her bra, one of the hooks had bent and wouldn’t come undone. He saw her fighting with the article and reached behind her, pushing her hands out of the way. When he failed to undo it too he grabbed each side of the back strap and literally ripped it apart, the seams failing against his strength. She cried out at the destruction of her belongings, but he silenced her with another sharp kiss, swallowing any protest. She let the destroyed garment slide off her between them, leaving her in skirt, panties, and heels and he completely bare to her. She raked her nails down his chest as his kiss moved back to her neck, passing over his hardened nipples causing him to bite onto her shoulder, pressing his teeth into the soft skin and hard muscle there just enough for her to gasp and arch her back. He resumed kissing her skin, moving back to her collarbone, and she used her nails again, harder this time, passing agonizingly slow over his nipples.

He snatched her wrists together in one hand and raised her arms above her head. The other hand he hooked under thigh and lifted up. She jumped slightly to help, ending up with her legs around his waist, back and hands pressed against the wall. He kissed her, sucking in her bottom lip, gripping it with his teeth and pulling slowly, stretching it out just until she gave a little moan of pleasurable discomfort, before releasing. He let go of her hands too, then bent his head to her chest. He wrapped his lip around one nipple and grasped the other breast roughly. He sucked hard, brushing the edges of his top teeth over the sensitive bud and rubbed his thumb firmly over the other, making her squirm and gasp. She ground against him as he worked her breasts, aching for more.

He was aching too. His cock so hard and angry at this point it was nearly painful. He removed his hand from her so he could reach between them. He had to shove her skirt up and her under wear out of the way, as they hadn’t gotten around to taking them off. Holding her underwear to the side he pressed against her. The light pressure and hint of heat was already such a relief. But he held himself there, just the barest of touches against her core, teasing, taunting. She rocked forward, trying to capture him, but he moved back to match her movement. She groaned in annoyance and bucked against him, but still he gave her nothing. Only pressing lips and teeth to her shoulder, bruising the skin there.

So she took matters into her own hands, reaching between them and grasping him so tightly he yelped and pulling him to her. He pulled her hand off and with one quick movement thrust into her fully. She cried out at the sudden intrusion. Three months without anything, had left her unaccustomed to his girth and it hurt just slightly. He covered her cries with his mouth, the kiss as rough as every other. He moved as he kissed, shallow pumps of his hips until her hands found their way to his sides, fingernails digging sharply into his ribcage, demanding more, the hurt already gone. He wrapped both his hands firmly under and around her thighs, hoisting her up just a bit more, and picked up the speed. His thrusts became rough, slams of his pelvis against hers that were almost painful, but had her gasping for more.

 _Rutting_. The word came to Felicity’s hazy mind. Like two animals in heat. Passionate and purposeful and none too gentle. Unlike anything they had done before.

The pressure in her abdomen was building now, dissolving any coherent thoughts. Oliver had to be close too. His head was bent, eyes screwed shut, mouthing _fuck_ and _Felicity_ over and over. She wrapped her arms around him, to grasp the top of his shoulders. The pleasure built fast and hard, rolling over her until she let it take over. The intensity of it surprised her and she cried out in nearly a scream, causing Oliver to quickly cover her mouth with his hand. She bit the junction between his thumb and forefinger as she rode out the rest of her orgasm. The sharp pain of the bite sent Oliver over his own ledge, his fingers clenching her thighs so hard there would be bruises there for over a week.

They gasped for air together, leaning against the wall. The silence in the aftermath felt deafening. They were both hyperaware of what had yet been unsaid.

“I was scared,” he said the words so softly she almost missed them.

“What?” she asked straightening up against the wall to look at him. He pulled himself from her and carefully lowered her so she could stand on her own, but put no distance between them.

“Watching Slade capture you and threaten you, it made me realize the kind of danger I am putting you in by being with you. I tried to tell myself that because you worked with the Arrow you were already in some danger and being with me wouldn’t make a difference. But it does. It makes a big difference,” he explained. His hands were fisted on the wall on either side of her head and his head was bent, nearly resting on her shoulder.

“Like I said on our first date it is not your job to decide how much danger I am allowed to put myself in. That is my choice,” she replied, cradling his head, running her fingers fondly through his short hair.

“But I don’t know how I could live with myself if anything happened to you,” he argued.

“Then tell me you don’t love me,” she said, pulling his face up to see his eyes. “Because that is the only way I will let go of this, of you, if you can tell me that you don’t love me.”

“I can’t,” he rasped, his face pained.

“Then I guess you’ll just have to conquer your fear,” she said, pulling him in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always a sucker for some rough sex ;)
> 
> I greatly appreciate any kudos or comments. Thank you so much for reading!


	12. Kisses and Cuddles in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of peace and contentment for Oliver and Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 3 prompts: Morning lazy sex, Cuddles (naked), & Kiss (naked)

They lay together the next morning on Oliver’s cot. Though the underground foundry was still dark and quiet, giving no signs of the hour, Oliver was awake. He thought of slipping out to get them breakfast, but had a better idea. He slid out of bed only to turn on half the foundry’s lights, leaving it dimly lit, and slid back in pressing against Felicity’s sleep warmed body. The feel of her soft form against his was nirvana. He would happily conquer his fears if it meant more mornings like this. He placed a soft kiss on the back of her shoulder.

She groaned and arched her back in a stretch, waking slowly.

“Good morning,” he rasped, breath ruffling the curling hair by her ears, his hands skimming feather light up her sides.

She mumbled the words back to him and rolled to face him, nuzzling into his chest with a sigh, soft and content. He couldn’t help but smile and wrap his arms around her pulling her to him, skin to skin. His idea had been to wake her gently and go get a nice breakfast together like a real couple, but just lying like this was too perfect. So he closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the moment.

She scooted even closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts to his chest and her lips to his collarbone. The kiss was soft, barely there, but it still sent tingles down his spine. He rolled to lay on his back, keeping his arms around her so she lay atop him. She grunted at the movement, but relaxed immediately, snuggling deeper into him. She laid her cheek against his chest and listened to his heart beat slow and steady.

He ran one hand down her back, dipping into the slight groove of her spine. The other hand he twined in her hair, wrapping it around his fingers. Though her body lay heavy atop him he had never felt so comfortable, he wished to stay in this moment forever. And they did for a while, his hands stilled, one still tangled in her hair resting just below her neck and the other settled into the small of her back. The moment stretched on long enough that he began to doze off again.

But just as consciousness began to slip Felicity’s lips were on his skin again. She had turned her head to place a sleepy kiss against his chest directly over his heart. And his heart swelled as if it had been kissed directly. He slipped his hand out of her hair to cup her cheek and bring her heavy-lidded blue eyes to his. She smiled slowly, lazily and pulls herself up to press her lips to his.

The kiss is as slow and lazy as her smile, but it still sent heat to pool in his belly. His hands ran down her back until his fingers brushed her bottom, then ran back up. Her tongue softly pressed his as she shifted her body over him so she was straddling his abdomen. He could feel her warm and wet pressed against him just below his belly button and he groaned, his cock, already half-hard just from the morning, firmed, aching for her. He ran his hand back down again to cup her ass, trying to keep himself from thrusting towards her like some teenager with no self-control.

She breaks their kiss to lean back, placing her hands on his chest. She lifts up, taking all her weight off of him for a moment. A moment too long in Oliver’s opinion as he feels suddenly cold and too light without her on him. But then she has a hand wrapped around his cock and his thoughts scatter as she lowers onto him. She lets go so she can place her weight on him again and he feels complete. She slides her hands up his body, lowering her torso as she goes until she is flush against him again. He leans up to meet her, kissing her with all the tenderness he is capable of.

She rocks against him, slow and rhythmic and he moves with her just barely. She breaks the kiss to bury her face in chest, softly panting. She is sensitive in the morning, her mind and body still soft and languid from sleep. Her thighs are already trembling around him, so he grips them to steady them both. The rocking turns into a slow grinding. Up and down. A swirl of her hips. The fire builds steadily, not explosive but still burning. And she grinds into him more firmly, moaning so softly it sounds more like a whimper, but her hands are gripping at his sides and her thighs tighten as she jerks, her back bowing so her head presses against his sternum and he feels more than hears her cry his name in release. The fluttering of her muscles around him as she comes is enough to take him with her, the release making him groan, his hips jerking as if he could possibly bury himself even further into her.

She collapsed against his chest with a breathy sigh, eyes still closed. He wrapped his arms around her in a light embrace, his limbs heavy, his heart full. Still joined they fell back asleep.

It was sometime later – minutes, hours – that they were rudely awoken by the sharp trilling if an alarm. They both jerked awake, Felicity jumped up, hissing only slightly at the loss of him. Wrapping the sheet around her she did a quick check of the computers. Oliver was more reluctant, only sitting up and watching her.

“There’s been a shooting and possible hostage situation at a jewelry store,” she said, suddenly all business.

He sighed and reluctantly stood. She turned to face him and paused, a smirk tugging at one side of her lips as she made an obvious point of looking him up and down.

“Better get suited up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this short and sweet chapter! As always I greatly appreciate any kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	13. Doggy Style with Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times are quiet. Oliver loses his company, but two happy things happen and he and Felicity celebrate with shakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is two prompts: With food & Doggy style

Weeks pass in ease. For the first time in what feels like forever Oliver is enjoying his life. He is in a happy, healthy relationship. Being the Arrow is easy and rewarding; the public actually likes him and the criminals are afraid of him. The only dark cloud is his job and income, or lack there of. Being the Arrow doesn’t exactly pay any bills. And living at the foundry has lost its novelty. He thinks about asking Felicity to move in together, but really that would mean him moving into her already cramped apartment. And he doesn’t want that. He wants to live with her in _their own_ apartment. But that is impossible with him jobless and her working minimum wage.

They, Team Arrow, are all at the foundry one night. Lyla is even there, belly and smile both big, as she hands out the dinner she has brought for everyone. Oliver looks around at everyone smiling and laughing and comes to a decision.

“I’m going to get my company back,” he says. All eyes are on him and it is silent for a beat, until everyone starts talking at once. It is all cheers and congratulations, a pat on the back from Digg, a hug from Felicity.

During their spare time he and Felicity worked together, preparing his fight to win back his company. Three months passed in the blink of an eye and the day of the board meeting was upon them. With Felicity by his side he felt confident, sure everything would work out and he would take his place as CEO once again. But he was blindsided by a smiling, lanky man who was obviously more intelligent in the ways that mattered to the board. And worst of all Felicity seemed to know him and had helped him in some way. He hated the way the man flashed his teeth at her, charming. She was fuming when they left, apologizing profusely as she cursed the man who Oliver knew he had just lost to. He consoled her with a smile and a sigh, trying to make light of the situation, cover his disappointment. But she muttered something about vengeance and spent the rest of the day huddled behind her computers in the foundry, brow furrowed and mouth set in a harsh line.

That was until the bomb happened at the boxing match, or rather didn’t happen. But more importantly Sara was back. And even more importantly the birth of Digg’s baby girl. He and Felicity were on their way out of the hospital to get some take out to bring back to her apartment when a call came with the news that Barry was awake. Felicity quickly stole Oliver’s phone to speak with him as Oliver drove. Eventually she hung up after promises to meet as soon as possible.

“We should go tomorrow,” she said, handing the phone back to Oliver and exiting the car.

“Sure,” he replied, unable to help the twinge of jealousy that he knew was entirely uncalled for.

But he couldn’t help but think of how well suited Barry and Felicity were and then there was the quirky charm of Ray Palmer from earlier today. Sometimes he felt like the least suited man for Felicity. She frowned at his unenthusiastic response, but they were inside Big Belly so she dropped it in lieu of ordering dinner. She even ordered them extra-large chocolate shakes in celebration of the recent good events. They drove to her apartment mostly in silence, mainly because Felicity was too involved with her shake. Oliver carried the food in and set it on her counter.

The smidge of jealousy was still nibbling at him. So as Felicity turned towards him on her way to the food he intercepted her with a kiss. Her lips were sticky and her mouth sweet from the milkshake. She melted into him with what had become practiced ease, wrapping her arms around his neck, the milkshake loosely hanging from one of her hands. Starting at the hem of her dress, he ran his hands up her thighs until he met her underwear. With a smirk, he pulled the sides out just enough and let go, snapping them back onto the flesh of her hips. She gasped in surprise, jerking from him and dropping her shake in the process. He could have caught it but his hands were still beneath her dress, comfortable against her warm skin. So the Styrofoam cup hit her wood floor, the plastic lid popping off at impact, coating her floor and both their feet in half of an extra-large chocolate shake.

“My shake,” she whined, looking forlornly at the ruined dessert.

“You can have mine later. First let’s get you out of those shoes,” Oliver replied, dropping to his knees half in the puddle.

He gripped her right leg behind her knee to hold it steady and started undoing the strap around her ankle. Felicity leaned back against the counter that held the rest of their meal to gain leverage. After slipping the heel off and tossing it toward the front door, he bent his head to her foot and made a trail with his tongue from the top of her foot up to her shin. Felicity gasped and jumped for the second time since they had arrived. But this time she was wearing only one heel and Oliver had let go of knee, so she stumbled. She flailed to gain balance, trying to catch herself on the counter. She was successful, but she also succeeded in knocking their food bags down to join her spilled milk shake. Some fries scattered, but luckily their burgers were saved by the boxes they were packaged. In. Oliver laughed as he made quick work of her other shoe.

“Goddammit,” she said under her breath.

But the food was forgotten for just a moment as Oliver reach up and pulled down her underwear. She swallowed heavily as he directed her to step out of them. He flung them thankfully away from the mess and wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs, gazing up at her with the same smirk he had when he’d snapped her underwear. Before she could ask him what he was going to do his head disappeared beneath her dress.

She gasped for the third time that night, but managed through sheer will power not to jump, when he placed a kiss to the fleshy inside of her thigh and then the other. The gasp turned into a moan as he placed a long lick down the length of her slit with the full flat of his tongue. He slides his tongue between her lips and devours her. His tongue laps at her clit and delves further to press inside her, then back up. He wraps his lips around that most sensitive spot and sucks soft, then hard, he stops, soothes it with his tongue just to attack it again. She is panting and crying out at his onslaught, clinging desperately to the counter to keep upright, until she finally gives in, thighs clenching against his cheeks as she shudders against him.

With one final long lick that makes her shiver, he emerges from beneath her skirt. She grabs his collar with still shaky fingers to pull him up, instead he lets her tug the sweater and shirt over his head, pulling his arms out as he does. Shirtless he sits back and smiles at her, reaching for the food bags. She huffs and drops the sweater in the spilled shake so she can sit next to him on the floor. He offers her one of the fries that was still safe in the bag. She takes it from, making sure to wrap her lips around the tips of his forefinger and thumb and pull away tantalizingly slow. He quickly shoves a few into his own mouth to cover any reaction.

Chewing, he fished out their burgers, handing Felicity’s hers. They were a little worse for wear and only lukewarm, but definitely still edible. He took a huge bite, hungry despite his satisfying first-course. Felicity dug into hers too, face still flushed. He had only about a quarter of his burger left when Felicity dropped the remains of hers into its box, finished. He opened his mouth wide to take a final bite, focused on his food, when it was suddenly all shoved into his face. Felicity was laughing hard at her trick, wiping her fingers on his chest. He sputtered the last of his burger falling ruined to join the rest of the mess on the floor.

Felicity was leaning back, eyes closed still laughing hysterically. He snatched the uneaten part of her burger and shoved it down the triangle cutout of her dress. She squealed and pushed his hand away, but it was too late, burger bits were smeared in her cleavage and falling into her dress. It was Oliver’s turn to laugh. She kissed him to shut him up.

His face was a mess, but at the moment everything was too so she ignored it. She placed her hands on either side of him and when one landed in still cool spilled milkshake she slapped it against his chest and dragged it to leave a sticky trail down his entire torso.  With her messy fingers she tried to undo his pants, but kept slipping. He broke their kiss to push her hands to the side and undo the button and zipper himself. As he stood to take off his pants, and she propped up on her knees to lift her dress over her head. She unclasped her bra and slipped it off, giggling as burger bits tumbled to the floor in the process.

Her amusement was cut short by another kiss from Oliver who had himself finished undressing. They are both on their knees on the mess of a floor as he wraps his arms around her to press his sticky chest to hers. She moans at the contact, her body still incredibly sensitive from his earlier attentions. He is hot and already hard against her stomach, making her impatient. She slips her hand between them to gently stroke him with her fingers, he grunts at the contact and pulls out of the kiss, putting just a bit of distance between them.

He surveys the dirty, food covered floor, knowing neither want to lay on it, but they are too dirty to move anywhere else. A better idea pops into his mind. He moves his sweater and tells her to turn around and place her knees on it. With her back facing him he peppers kisses down the length of her spine and back up to where she strains her neck to capture his lips. He keeps the kiss brief as his hands play with her breasts. He moves his mouth to her neck and the junction of her shoulder. She backs into him, pressing against him. He settled his length against the cleft of her buttocks, rocking against her. She groaned at the teasing and bent forward so she was on all fours, exposing exactly where she wanted him to be.

He muttered fuck at the sight of her so ready for him, glistening wet and waiting. Using his cleanest hand, he carefully slid into her. She gasped at the sensation of being filled and pushed back into him. He started slow, setting a rhythm. As he sped up, she fell to her elbows, the tips of her hair curling into the spilled shake in places. But she rests her forehead on her forearms, unable to focus on anything but what is going on behind her. Oliver was similarly lost, his hands had found purchase on her hips, pulling her into him with each thrust, making the movements hard and quick. His back was hunched and muscles tight every piece of him rushing towards one goal.

Felicity made it there first. Stifling a cry by biting into her arm. She nearly collapsed except for his hands still holding her hips as he drove into her, desperate to join her. And he did just a few moments later, pressing into her as far as he could go, muscles rigid. He cursed, bowing forward until his forehead touched her back, both slick in a film of sweat.

He stayed for a minute, catching his breath, until he pulled out of her. She hummed at the loss and sat up, stretching her arms high above her head and twisting. Oliver stood and helped her to her feet. She sighed looking at the disaster they had created in their fun, the disaster that now needed to be cleaned up. But Oliver tugged at her hand pulling her away.

“Let’s shower first,” he said, pressing a playful kiss to her nose. And oh, how could she refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I was out of town for a bit. Hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> Thanks in advance for any kudos and reviews! They make my day really :)


	14. On the Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is gone, leaving Oliver to think of what could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for this chapter to work you have to pretend Felicity's office and desk is structured a little different than in the show. Maybe a little more old fashioned like. 
> 
> But I really liked this chapter so I hope you enjoy it anyway :)
> 
> This is only one prompt: On the Desk

He thinks about a different life. A life where he isn’t, never was, the Arrow. He is still only Oliver Queen. He decided not to take Sara on that fateful boat trip. Instead he whisks her away somewhere else, maybe a cabin in upstate New York. They would spend a week in front of fires, under blankets, drinking and touching each other. Dangerous only in that it was forbidden, that it would cause Laurel so much hurt, but not truly dangerous, not deadly.

They would go back to Starling City after only that week, not after years. It would be a dirty little secret, their tryst, and Olly would feel guilty. So he would move in with Laurel, perfect Laurel, to make her happy. Sarah would move away, always looking for a new adventure.

The news of the boat’s crash and his father’s death would change him, make him grow up a little, become Mr. Queen and he would start working at Queens Consolidated. Maybe he would fear the brevity of life and propose to Laurel. He would be a good fiancée, loyal and doting, trying to leave his playboy past behind him, molding himself into the role of model CEO.

Their wedding would be huge, pictures of it selling for tens of thousands to magazines. Sara would fly in to be maid of honor. She would say she was happy for them and it would be true because she had matured too. And Oliver would feel no stray desire, no temptation anymore as he became a husband.

Years of wedded bliss would pass. Under the guidance of her big brother, Thea was a model student, whip smart and athletic, she would go off to college like a normal kid. His mother would be enjoying her retirement with Walter looking forward to grandchildren, as Oliver took over Queens Consolidated completely.

And one day maybe, three years into marriage with Laurel, he would feel temptation again. His computer would go down or mess up or something and IT would send someone up. That someone would be a small, perky blonde who chewed on the end of her thumb as she worked. She was bumbling and awkward but it made him smile. And maybe that would be it. She would fix his computer and leave and he would never see her again.

But maybe he would slip his ring off and into his pocket. Because he had been through no real hardships and had not changed all that much, and so when temptation presented herself he gave in. And because the IT girl was new to the company and wasn’t a tabloid follower, she knew next to nothing about him. So when he flirted she smiled back.

Her name was Felicity. He said it back to her wrapping the sounds around his tongue languidly, sensuously, making her blush. From then on his computer and other electronics would break a lot. He would take her out, secretly, on nights when Laurel was busy with cases.

One day she would come up to his office and he would lock the door behind her, kissing her breathless. He would tell her he loved her and he would mean it, fool that he was. Like some cliché he would carry her to his desk and with one grand sweeping motion clear enough room to set her down on it.

He would ruin his marriage and when Felicity found out about that she would leave him for being lied to.

Could Felicity ever have been his without him becoming the Arrow, without him having gone through what he had? The answer was no, he knew. Felicity was too good for the man he had been; he would never have been worthy of her before. So did that make all this worth it? All the pain and suffering? All the death? Sara’s death?

As he tried to puzzle out the mystery of Sara’s death all the what-ifs and could-have-beens continued to run through his mind. Meanwhile time went on like normal, like nothing had changed. Laurel was keeping busy somehow, she had obviously found something to distract her. Digg had his newborn daughter, named for the woman who had died on the same day as her birth. And Felicity, well she had the one and only Ray Palmer. Oliver knew it wasn’t fair to think of it that way. She hadn’t wanted to work for the man who had taken over Oliver’s family company, but it had been too good an opportunity to pass up and Oliver had told her as much himself. But he couldn’t help but feel a little bitter anytime Ray flashed his smile and displayed his quirky charm. And it didn’t help that he and Felicity obviously worked very well together when it came to technology and the company.

One convenient perk of her new job was that she had her own office where he could visit her away from prying eyes. With a lockable door it provided a place he could visit her at work to have lunch together, or to discuss Arrow business.

Sara’s death had dulled to a dull ache, and although the mystery of her killer still hovered over all their heads like a storm cloud, it was not all consuming. He couldn’t help but think of his and Felicity’s relationship again. With her new job easing the stress of finances he felt like maybe it was finally time to ask her to live together, to make a home, a sanctuary of their own. But he didn’t know how or when to bring it up yet, he had never been the one to desire commitment before, so it stayed an unasked question in his mind for the moment being.

He had woken up this morning alone, which always made him a little more down than normal. Then he and Roy had stopped a mugging. But the day was quiet and Roy went home early, leaving Oliver alone in the foundry. He felt bored, listless. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and tried to work out, but the computer kept catching his eye and, well if he thought about it, he was a bit hungry. So he changed again and left, picking up salads from a deli on his way to Queen Consolidated, now Palmer Tech. She was in a meeting when he arrived, the receptionist told him. He thanked her and headed to Felicity’s office to wait.

The what-ifs slipped back into his thoughts as he waited. If he were CEO and not Arrow, maybe he and Laurel would have split up after she finished law school, since he had wronged her so many times. And he would have been single when he first met the pretty blonde IT girl. Without all the terrible experiences that had hardened him after the Gambit and the responsibilities of the Arrow holding him back he would fallen hard and fast. Maybe falling in love with her would have changed him made him a better person worthy of her attention. And they would be married by now and she would help run the company and do a better job than he ever could have alone. Maybe they would be trying to start a family. Maybe they would be happy and normal.

“Oliver.”

Her voice startled him out of his ruminations, bringing him back to reality. And maybe they didn’t lead normal lives, but he could not deny that simple the sound of his name from her lips and that first sight of her face filled him with great happiness.

“I brought lunch,” he answered the question she hadn’t asked.

“You are amazing. I’m starving,” she said, flying to her seat and immediately digging in.

They ate in comfortable silence, Oliver reveling in the contentment he felt at something so simple as eating together quietly and comfortably like an ordinary couple. He gathered and discarded the trash when they had finished.

“More meetings to go to?” he asked.

“No, I’m pretty much free the rest of the day,” she replied happily, reaching her arms up in the air and stretching in her seat. He caught her hands in the air and brought them to his chest, pulling her up to him for a kiss.

“Good,” he said and kissed her again.

His earlier ennui fled at her touch. She was his lifeline, his anchor to reality and humanity. She was his everything. And he needed more of her, as much as he could get. So he let go of her, dropping her back into her office chair with a huff and a pout, but her lip was caught by her teeth when he dropped to his knees in front of her. He pushed her dress high on her thighs and gripped her hips to pull her close to him. He locks eyes with her from his position between her legs, she is still biting her lip and breathing heavily in anticipation. He starts with kisses just to the side of each knee before dragging his open mouth over her inner thighs. He mouths higher before moving back down, teasing her until she is whimpering and rocking her hips to try and meet him. She is gripping the armrests of her chair so tight her knuckles are whitening as she tries to control her trembling. He is able to undo her with so little. He finally completes his trek up her thighs when he mouths at her core through her already dampening purple panties. She gasps and grips his hair, rocking into his mouth.

There is a knock at the door and muffled Ms. Smoak? Before the handle to the unlocked office door begins to turn. With his quick reflexes Oliver hides himself beneath her desk, rolling her with him so her lap is hidden too. As the door opens Felicity takes a deep breath and presses her hands to the top of her desk to stop their trembling. The receptionist enters with some notes and a flash drive.

“Some things Mr. Palmer would like you to review and give your notes on over the next few days,” she said handing the items to Felicity.

Felicity barely heard her nodding and thanking her dismissively, hyper aware of the hot breath fanning out on the inside of her thighs and the strong hands gripping her calves. With another parting smile the young girl exited the room, thankfully closing the door behind her, completely unaware of what she had interrupted.

Felicity hopped up as the door had closed to lock it with a relieved sigh and a flaming face. She turned to see Oliver sitting with a much too pleased smirk on his face in her chair. He half expected her to kick him out or scold him, but she surprised him by making space on her desk and sitting on it directly in front of him. She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him none too delicately in for a kiss, wiping the smirk from his lips. He stands to get a better angle and deepen the kiss, placing his hands on either side of her on the desk. Her hands work at his pants while they kiss, no-nonsense. They didn’t want to risk interruption again. She frees him easily and wraps her hand around his girth to pull him towards her, eager, desperate. Oliver aids her by pulling her hips closer to him. Using one hand to pull her underwear aside, she positions him at her entrance with the other and rocks her hips up to consume his tip. He thrusts back, entering her fully and making her pitch her head back and gasp.

As he picks up a rhythm she falls to her elbows. He follows, thrusting shallowly as he attacks her throat and collarbone with his tongue and teeth. She collapses completely onto the desk so she can use a hand to cover her mouth, stifling the noises she can’t contain and using the other to grip the edge of the desk above her head and keep her anchored as well as she could. He straightened to loom over her, to view her. He gripped her hips pulling them towards him with every thrust, to drive himself deeper, harder within her. The pleasure was coiling hot and tight in his belly.

And in this moment there were no what-ifs or could-have-beens. There was only her face, eyes screwed tight behind her glasses, teeth clenched onto her knuckles to keep his name muffled in her throat as her back bowed over the table. There were only her thighs clenched tight around his hips as her insides clenched around his cock. There was only the pleasure of watching her come, second only to pleasure of coming himself a moment later. There was only them, joined as one, breath, hearts, bodies. It was so perfect it made the words he had been holding back and unsure of for so long slip right out.

“Let’s move in together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please review!


	15. Using Toys While Skyping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's mom comes to visit and buys her a present later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is two prompts: Skype sex & With toys

Oliver is a little self-centered. Felicity knows this and accepts it. But she hadn’t really realized how much she knew about him and his past compared to how little he knew about her’s until now. She realizes this one seemingly average morning when first her boss and then her mother decide to unexpectedly show up at her apartment. And her mother, of course, gets the wrong idea about Ray, because she knows nothing about Oliver and Oliver knows nothing about her. And she can’t help but want to keep it this way, so while he texts her that he is with Thea, she says she is working instead of doing the normal thing and asking him if he wants to meet her mom. She buys her and her mom Big Belly which they eat on the floor and gab of inane things, Felicity hoping to keep this visit short and sweet and quiet.

But of course fate is not on her side and all the power in the city goes out and the eye comes on her television relaying its ominous message before the power turns back on. Oliver texts her to meet him at the foundry and although she begs her mother to stay at the apartment life is never so easy and she tags along. She thinks of texting Oliver to warn him, but doesn’t know exactly what to say so she supposes it will just have to be a surprise.

Oliver raises his brows and smiles politely, giving Felicity a side look that says they will talk later when they arrive. And then things only continue to go downhill. Because of course, of course, of course the virus is her own, one she wrote during a different life, a life when she had been dark and edgy and naïve. A time she realizes, Oliver knows nothing about. So she is forced to explain it all to him - the hacktivism, the boyfriend.

And when he asks why she has never told him any of this, well she doesn’t have a very good answer expect that he hasn’t told her everything about his life either, has he? He frowns, but doesn’t press any further. Yet another thing to talk about later.

The day just gets worse from there with dead ends as to the source of the virus, reliving the suicide of her first love, lashing out at and hurting her mother. But Oliver is still there for her, urging her to reconcile with her mother. She doesn’t want to but she knows what he says about family is right. And maybe her mother is a pain in the ass and maybe they are polar opposites, but she is still her mother. Just as despite everything Moira was always still Oliver’s mother.

But today is the day from hell, it has to be. They barely get to talk or reconcile before her door is broken in and they are kidnapped. And she feels so stupid for not connecting the dots earlier. And she definitely must be in hell, because the dead are standing in front of her. Her dead college boyfriend, her first love, the first man she had ever imagined a future with, the loss of which she had mourned for so long she had run away to escape it. It’s painful and confusing, but all she can think about is surviving, is getting both her and her mother out of this alive. And with Oliver serving as a distraction she does, knocking out the man she used to love.

That night she and her mother share her bed, something they haven’t done since she was a child. Felicity wakes up and gets ready as quietly as possible the next morning, letting her mom sleep in. She heads to the foundry first, wanting to see Oliver before she heads to work.

“There seems to be a lot we don’t know about each other,” he says after asking her if she is okay.

“Yeah, seems like it,” she replies as she smiles at him and takes his hand.

“I want you to know that whatever experiences you had to go through, I’m glad that you did. They shaped the person you are today and you know how I feel about her,” he said, squeezing her hands, smiling tenderly. She stands on tiptoes to kiss him chastely.

“I know. And thank you for everything, you were right - we have to love our families. No matter what,” she said pulling away from him.

With that she headed to work, hoping for some normalcy before she had to take her mom to the airport. But she barely settles in when her mom shows up suitcase in hand. And as they make up Felicity realizes that she actually wants to spend a little more time together. So she tells Palmer she will probably be sick for a little while, the rest of the week, and will be back in on Monday. She drives her mom back to her apartment so she can pack her own suitcase, texting Oliver while she packs.

* * *

She had been in Las Vegas for two days. Her mother had to go back to work after already having taken so many days off, which left Felicity to herself during the day time. She had received a text that morning from Oliver - _Call me when you get a minute_. Wanting to see his face she instead grabbed her laptop and sat on her bed, or rather the bed in her mother’s guest room, and text Oliver back _Skype?_ A moment later he popped up on her laptop and she answered. Seeing herself in the corner she wished she had taken a moment to fix herself up a little or change seeing as her hair was still sleep mussed and she was wearing a blue sleep tank and floral pajama pants. But the way his face lit up upon seeing her made any self-consciousness she had fly out the window. They exchanged quick pleasantries.

“I wanted to talk to you because Thea asked me something the other day,” he said.

“What is it,” she asked, bringing her knees up so the laptop was closer to her face.

“She asked me to move into the new loft with her,” he said. She blinked and lowered her knees again so the laptop moved away. When he had asked to move in with him she had said yes, but then everything had gone crazy and they hadn’t talked about since then, but she had thought it was still going to happen, until now.

“Well, that’s good for you two I guess,” she said, trying to mask her disappointment.

“No, no, wait Felicity, just listen,” Oliver interrupted seeing her coming to the wrong conclusions. “I told her that you and I already had plans to move in together and so she invited you too. She said there’s plenty of room. I told her I would have to talk to you, but,” he trailed off.

“But you want to,” she finished for him. He nodded.

“I think living together would help to rebuild our relationship,” he explained. Felicity smiled, she knew how much Oliver wanted to be close to his sister again.

“Sure, I love Thea and I love you,” she said.

“Really?” he questioned. His gaze was thoughtful, caring and she knew that even though he really wanted this that if she said no he would say okay and they would start looking at places just for the two of them. And sure, maybe the situation wasn’t ideal, but what she said was true so she would do this and maybe it wouldn’t be as awkward as she was imagining.

“Really,” she said. He broke out into a grin.

“I wish I could kiss you right now,” he said his eyes roaming her face wistfully.

“Me too,” she said with a sigh.

“Hey, I have something I have to show you,” she said suddenly, getting up and moving out of frame. She came back a moment later with three boxes that she kept covered with her hands.

“Alright I want you to guess what these are,” she said with a grin. He frowned, looking closely and trying to peek through her fingers.

“Do I get any hints?” he asked

“My mom bought them for me, insisting that every independent woman should have some. And that since it was my first time visiting Vegas since being an adult it was the perfect time to get them,” she replied. He frowned and scratched at his stubble, thinking quietly for a few moments.

“Sorry, I give up,” he finally said. With a flourish and a _Ta-Da_ she removed her hands to show the products to Oliver whose eyes widened almost comically at the reveal.

“I – you – what – are you serious?” he stuttered out.

“Yep, that’s my mom. Brings her daughter to Vegas and buys her a vibrator, a dildo, and some lube all while acting like it’s totally normal, like I’m the prude for thinking it’s a little weird. I mean it is a little weird right?” she complained, turning the boxes over in her hands.

“Yeah, a little weird,” he agreed, but his gaze had turned thoughtful instead of surprised.

“I’ll probably just conveniently ‘forget’ to pack them when I leave,” she said. Oliver was quiet and when she looked at him his gaze was still focused on the toys.

“Oliver?” His gaze snapped up to focus on her face again.

“Would you like to try something?” he asked her, with that devious look in his eye that she had grown to love. That sent shivers down her spine and made her thighs clench involuntarily together.

“What?” she asked back.

“What if we put those to use?”

“You mean when I get back?”

“No, now.”

“Oh.” She swallowed heavily at the thought of pleasuring herself in front of a camera. It was both exhilarating and frightening.  She examined the boxes as she felt herself flushing.

“Hold on,” she said leaving for only a moment before returning.

“I needed batteries,” she explained, beginning to open the boxes. They were silent as she opened each, throwing the cardboard onto the floor, putting batteries into the vibrator and taking the seal off the lube. She set everything in front of her on the bed and looked at Oliver. She felt surprisingly nervous. They had been together so many times before, but this felt different somehow. Oliver must have sensed her nerves because he spoke up.

“I’ll go first,” he sat his laptop down and Felicity realized he had been sitting on a bed this whole time too as he left the frame.

She heard some shuffling and he returned, gloriously naked. He laid on his side, so she could easily see him and he could still face the screen comfortably. She took a deep breath and mimicked his actions, getting off the bed to undress. When she returned to the laptop she pushed it to the end of the bed to give herself room and sat on her knees in the middle of the mattress, the toys in front of her. His hand was on his cock already she noticed, gently encircling it, and she wished it were her own. The sight had her hands moving of their own accord sliding down her stomach to softly rub between her thighs. Her nerves slowly dissipated as she focused on Oliver and let her body take over. His hand moved slowly, gently up and down and she rocked her hand to match, biting her lip softly as the first beginnings of pleasure fluttered in her abdomen. The pleasure let her relax and she fell back, unfurling her legs so her feet ended up on either side of the laptop. She noticed his hand flex around his shaft at the site of her spread open to him and it made her feel powerful and womanly.

She stroked herself, spreading her wetness, her eyes still trained on Oliver, the movement of his hand, the bulging of his bicep, the slight part of his mouth, the hunger in his eyes. She wanted to reach through the screen, run her hands over his heated flesh, pull him atop her and into her, but she couldn’t. Instead she was left aching and empty. So she picked up the dildo, purple and smoothly curved. Biting her lip, she squirted a bit of lube on it and spread it out with her hand. She glanced back to Oliver to see he had stilled, his gaze intent and searing. She closed her eyes and laid back easing the item into her, she pretended that it was Oliver, although the length and girth were wrong and it felt cool inside her instead of burning hot, but it still filled her and she couldn’t help but moan.

She heard Oliver whisper _fuck_ and sat up on her elbows to see him, his hand slowly pumping again. Determined now she picked up the vibrator, shaped like a thick, black bullet and smooth to the touch. She turned it on, keeping her eyes on Oliver. He was breathing heavy now. She circled it around one nipple then the other, jerking each time she came into direct contact with the buzzing toy. Then she dragged it slowly down her stomach, watching as his hand picked up speed. She was quivering by now with anticipation, her muscles clenching around the dildo, she was so worked up she knew the vibrator would make quick work of her. So she teased a little more, stopping just where she ached the most and instead ran it up and down the outside of her lips on each side. His hand was working faster now and she could tell his breath was coming out in gasps.

She couldn’t stand it and finally let the little device reach it destination. The sensation was even more intense than she had expected, causing her to cry out and arch her back, desperately thrusting her hips toward the computer. Her hand felt frozen, shaking as it held the powerful little device to her clit and her hips pumped into the air. She could feel the dildo slipping out of her with no body behind it to hold it in place, but she couldn’t do anything about it as stars burst behind her eyelids and she nearly screamed with the force of the vibrations making her come in dizzying waves until she managed to wrench her hand away, the still buzzing toy falling into the comforter.

She laid there catching her breath until she heard Oliver calling her name. She sat up slowly, grabbing the vibrator beside her and switching it off to stop the noise. He was sitting cross-legged on her screen, tissues in his hands, covering his nudity.

“I miss you,” she couldn’t help but say, she felt aching and empty again, but in a way no toy could help fix.

“I miss you too,” he replied.

“My mom will be home soon so I should get cleaned up,” she said reluctantly, noticing the time on her laptop.

“Alright, text me later,” he replied. She leaned forward to end the call.

“Oh, and Felicity?” he stopped her.

“Yes?”

“Maybe don’t conveniently forget to pack those and we can put them to use again. Together next time.” She blushed hotly.

“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole some lines from the show here :p
> 
> Please review!


	16. Role Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's al Ghul appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one prompt: Role Playing.

Life is good for a while. But good only ever lasts for a short while in their world it seems. She and Oliver move into the huge apartment with Thea and things honestly aren’t as awkward as Felicity had expected. And things even start to feel normal for a while. Which makes what comes next all the more painful. Sara’s ghost still haunts them all and the dark cloud that is her death finally blackens and lets loose a storm they never expected. Ra’s al Ghul strikes like lightning, turning them all frantic, running desperately for cover.

Felicity clings to Oliver at night, like a child afraid of thunder, scared of the unknown. He wraps his arms around her, tries to kiss away her fears and tells her everything will be alright. But she doesn’t believe him, because she knows he doesn’t believe those words either. She hates the plan he comes up with and when she arrives at the foundry after work one day and sees Oliver hugging Roy and shaking John’s hand she wants to scream and throw a fit.

“So you’re going,” she says instead.

“It’ll be fine. I’ll come back. Thea will be okay,” he replies smiling at her. All lies she knows.

“I wish that sounded more convincing. And I wish you wouldn’t go, but I know you so I’m not gonna ask you to stay,” she said putting down her purse, even though that is exactly what she wanted to do.

“I appreciate that,” he says turning his head towards her, but he can’t manage to meet her eyes.

“But there is one thing I need to ask you to do and you’re not going to want to,” she has thought about it since this all started. She tells him to kill Ra’s al Ghul and she expects the answer he gives her, that he doesn’t know if he is a killer anymore, but it still crushes her to hear it. He wraps her in his arms, pressing his face into her neck.

“I do know two things,” he whispers into her skin before pulling away to look at her, smiling. “The first is that whoever I am I’m someone that will do whatever,  _ whatever  _ it takes to save my sister.”

He pulls her close again to press a kiss to her lips, soft and lingering, and another fondly to her forehead. She closes her eyes as he does, pushing back the tears that want to break free. He lets her go and starts to walk away, just like that.

“And the second thing,” she says, stopping him. He turns and looks at her and she knows before he says it, but she needs to hear it anyway.

“I love you,” he says and leaves and Felicity can’t help but feel like that was goodbye.

And so it was. Oliver didn’t come back. Felicity found out her old apartment was still vacant and moved back, she couldn’t live with Thea right now. Logically she knew none of this was her fault, but it didn’t make it any easier to face her and act like nothing was wrong every day. She feels bad about it; Thea is obviously confused. She lies, says that her and Oliver had a fight and she hasn’t seen him since.

As the days pass, she sees the way Roy and John start looking at her when she talks about finding Oliver though, so she isn’t surprised when John confronts her about it. He tells her she needs to prepare herself and she hates him for it a little, because he’s wrong, he has to be. She thanks god for Laurel, beautiful, perfect Laurel, the only other person who seems to be on her side.

But then Malcolm Merlin delivers the final blow in the form of a sword covered in dried blood, Oliver’s blood. It’s the second time she has had to mourn the loss of a man she loves. She buries herself in work at Palmer Tech while avoiding helping Ray with the Atom and distances herself from Team Arrow. But a talk with Laurel makes her realize some things and she can’t just give everything up because Oliver is gone. If she has the ability to help people, to save people, shouldn’t she try?

So she continues on. She thinks of him every day. When she wakes up and thinks about how he would have her coffee ready and waiting with a smile and a kiss. When she eats lunch alone she thinks of his visits to her office for lunch and sometimes a little more. In the evenings when she works with Team Arrow, which is now named after and not for him. And at night when she lays in bed alone, remembering his kiss and touch and most nights she still falls asleep with tears in her eyes. But those were the only tears she sheds as she tries to be strong, tries to continue living, constantly reminding herself that Oliver would have wanted her to be happy. Although happy feels a very long way off.

As more time passes life begins to feel routine, almost to the point of normal and most of the time Oliver’s absence is more a dull ache than a sharp stabbing pain. And that’s when he returns, bringing her fantasies to life, but the joy is only momentary as all her previous grief turns to rage when she hears he is working with Malcolm Merlyn. She spits words at him that deep down she knows she doesn’t mean, but in the moment she feels are true. She asks for space and he gives it to her, the only times they see each other or communicate are strictly Arrow related. A week after his return he even leaves again to train Thea. A part of her wants to kiss him goodbye, but instead she just stands with her arms crossed and watches him leave.

When he gets back they barely talk. Everything with Thea, Malcolm, Ray, The League, just everything is so insane there is no time for feelings and relationship drama. When this is all over she tells herself, then they can go back to being happy and in love, but right now, right now it’s just impossible. But as things escalate she starts to think things will never go back to how they were. Oliver gets back from Nanda Parbat more closed off than ever. He tells her he is fine when she asks if he is okay, and she knows it’s a lie but she doesn’t press him and lets him go when he walks out of her grip.

“I don’t know why I’m doing this anymore,” he says when they finally talk about what is going on. She wants to slap him for being so stupid and self-doubting, but she grabs his face instead and presses a hard kiss to his mouth. She tells him she can’t answer that for him, that he has to figure it out himself. John and Roy interrupt them before he can reply.

Then he comes back from taking down Murmer and thanks her. She notices John and Roy leave quickly after putting their weapons away, eager to go home or to give them space, or both, either way she is grateful. She can’t help the grin that comes at Oliver's  _ thank you _ and especially at his  _ you were right _ .

“I should really be recording this,” she teases, wrapping her arms around his neck, something she hasn’t done for months now. He leans into her, gripping her hips lightly. He looks down at her and tells her what he has realized, why he is doing this, and she feels her heart swell with pride and happiness for him, enough to banish her anger and hurt from the previous two months.

“As long as you’re in my life I’m happy,” she says at the end, leaning up to kiss him.

He smiles into the kiss until her tongue presses at him and he opens his mouth to her. She has missed this so much. He is still in his Arrow gear complete with weapons and he smells of sweat and leather and they are in the foundry that so many people seem to have easy access to now, but at this moment she doesn’t care, all she can think is that it has been far too long. She tugs at the strap to his quiver and he understands because he lets go of her to take it off and place it carefully in its spot. She follows him, because he is being too slow and she is impatient, turning him as soon as he is finished and pulling him back to her lips. Her hands clutch at the front of his hood and his still gloved hands grip her bare upper arms. The kiss is long and frantic, all tongues and teeth, as if they are trying to fit in every kiss they have missed over the last two months. She unzips his jacket and shoves her hands inside, up his chest and to his shoulders, pushing it off as she does so. He finishes pulling it off himself, taking his gloves with it.

His flesh is hot, still damp from exertion and all she wants is more of it. She breaks from his mouth to press her lips against his sharp jaw and rough stubble. She drags her mouth further down, raking her teeth at the tender spot beneath his ear and placing wet, open mouthed kisses down the column of his neck. His hands find the triangle of skin left bare by the cutout in the back of her dress and explore there. Her fingers find the button and zipper of his pants and make quick work of them. As her hands push the thick material down his legs she moves with it, placing a kiss here and there on her way.

With the pants at his knees her pulls her back up to him roughly by the arms, pressing a searing kiss to her mouth. She moans into the kiss as he tugs down the zipper of her blue dress, his hands immediately splaying over the exposed skin and pulling her into him. But she grunts when the hardness she feels against her abdomen is not right, plastic instead of flesh, and pulls out of his embrace. Not needing to be told, Oliver takes the freedom to divest himself completely of the rest of his clothes, boots, pants, cup, and all. Felicity copies him, letting her dress fall to the floor and making quick work of her underwear. She has barely stepped out of her panties when Oliver has grabbed her again.

It is bliss to feel his bare skin on hers again after so long. It makes her think she is a fool for being angry for so long. She can’t get enough of him. She sucks on his collarbone, biting softly, purposely making a mark; she wants to devour him. She drops to her knees when she is done marking him and presses her cheek against his abdomen, closing her eyes for a second. She presses his cock up with her palm so it lies on his abdomen next to her face, allowing her to lean forward just slightly and lay gentle kisses to its side. She hears Oliver exhale heavily above her and smiles. She leans back and wraps her fingers and her mouth around him. He jerks, cursing as she immediately sucks and pulls more of him into her mouth. It has been too long since she has tasted him and she is too eager to be slow or gentle. His hands grip her head as she moves, messing her ponytail. She works him until he is shuddering under her ministrations and pulls away with a soft pop when he warns her.

Looking up at him panting, chest heaving, so wound up, on edge, has her wet and aching and she wants nothing more than slip him inside her right then, but something else catches her eye and she has an idea for a little fun first. She stands and when he moves to grab her she steps out of his reach.

“Take a seat and close your eyes,” she demands pointing to her chair. Unable to deny her anything right then, he obeys without question. She picks up the Arrow jacket from the floor and puts it on, zipping up to just below her breasts. It is long on her, covering everything, and she has to hold back a giggle.

“Oliver Queen,” she says, making her voice humorously low and raspy in a terrible imitation of the Arrow and his eyes open. “You have  _ not  _ failed this city.”

He stands up immediately, eyes dark, and stalks towards her and for a moment she thinks she has made him angry by using his suit like this but then his lips are on hers more urgently than ever. He wraps one arm around her back in a tight grip and shoves the other hand between her thighs. She gasps, pitching her head back exposing her throat to his mouth instead. His fingers make quick work of her, having her moaning and grinding into him in no time. Just as her hands begin to clutch in desperation at his shoulders he removes his fingers. He guides them backward until he falls back into the chair, settling her in his lap. He kisses her more slowly and tenderly than any other time tonight. She slides a hand between them to guide him into her. She feels complete again with him inside her. This is where she is supposed to be.

His hands grip her hips, guiding her movements. Her head drops to his shoulder with a groan and her hand between them works lazily at building her pleasure. She rocks on top of him, wanting this to last forever, but knowing it will end too soon. And she’s right, as Oliver's hot breath comes in gasps against her hair and ear, crying her name as she feels him shudder and strain into her. She picks up speed with her hand to join him and he rocks lazily against her, spent but wanting her to come too. He pushes her hand aside and that change is all she needed. With the help of his rougher, larger fingers she calls out his name in completion, bowing over him, muscles tight and shaking, until she glides down from the high to collapse into him. He wraps his arms around her, melding their bodies together and for just a moment everything is as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the dialogue is straight from the show :)
> 
> Only one more chapter to go, which I will have up sometime this weekend.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please review!


	17. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Ra's al Ghul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it the last chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> This is two prompts: 69 & Your own kink (I chose face sitting)

She pretends things are just peachy again for a while. Thea grins when she sees her in the morning at the loft.

“Welcome back, I missed you. My last house guest was awful,” she said, handing over a cup of coffee and winking. Felicity grinned back.

“Glad to be back,” she replied truthfully.

It makes her optimistic again, hopeful. Maybe they will move back in together, start a future. She can’t help but think about being in a white dress one day herself, as she and Oliver dance together at John and Lyla’s wedding.

But her pretending can only last so long, because things with the League are not finished. The fake Arrows show up and Felicity can see the frustration and helplessness in Oliver’s face growing every day. And it seems like for some reason whenever things start to get really bad in her life, with murder charges and a warrant out for Oliver’s arrest and Ray fighting a clot in the hospital after saving her life, her mother shows up just to make things that much more complicated. But part of her is happy to have her mom, someone she can cry to.

“At least you finally have a boyfriend,” her mom says, obviously trying to lighten the situation.

“Mom, Rays not my boyfriend, he’s just my friend - and boss,” Felicity replies, exasperated.

Her mother gave her a look that says she doesn’t believe her, so Felicity sighs and finally tells her the truth about Oliver. She doesn’t tell her any of the complicated or deadly parts, just that they have been keeping it a low profile and have just got back together after hitting a rocky patch. Her mother is excited for her and wants to set up a dinner or something. Felicity manages to placate her with some noncommittal maybes, saying work was crazy for him right now and with Ray in such bad shape it might be a while. To her surprise her mom pulls her in for a hug.

“Well, I’ll have plenty of time to get to know him. All that matters is he makes you happy and I could tell within five seconds of meeting him that you loved him,” she says into Felicity’s hair, pressing a kiss there and Felicity holds her mother tight, for once thankful for her presence.

Unfortunately, although Ray recovers, giving Felicity one less thing to worry about, her mother won’t be getting a chance to get to know Oliver. Maybe not ever. Beautiful Thea, sweet Thea who Felicity has started to think of as a sister, lies in a hospital bed with machines breathing for her and she can see that this is it. Oliver could handle Lance going after him, the city turning on him, Roy being forced to leave, but he couldn’t handle this. Felicity can see it in his face, the utter defeat. He barely looks at her, there is a deadness in his eyes that frightens her.

“He’s won,” he says and leaves and Felicity feels the finality of his words. Her heart breaks for him, for the future she sees slipping away. But she refuses to just let go, so she and John accompany him to Nanda Parbat. He is distant with her and she knows that it is his way of saying goodbye, letting go. She lets him do what he thinks he needs to.

Felicity will be the first to admit that her life is a little insane, but Nanda Parbat takes it to a whole new level of crazy. She watches Thea come to life as a wild animal. And it all comes together to make her feel insane too, enough so that she marches straight to Ra’s al Ghul and threatens him, but he merely tells her to say goodbye. She’ll be damned, but she goes to Oliver, sits with him, talks to him as she holds his hands. It’s selfish what she does next, but she is scared if she does not take this chance, she may never get another, because even if everything works out after this he may not trust her for a while.

“I love you,” she says.

He slides her glasses off and sets them carefully aside, kissing her. She stands to deepen the kiss, pulling away to take off her jacket, as he takes of his shirt, looking at her the entire time. He stands too so he can pull off her black tank top and resume kissing her. It is gentle and reverent. It is like he is trying to memorize every moment, because there won’t be another. And it just makes her that much more desperate.

Her plan doesn’t work of course, because why would it? She hates the way he says his new name, like that’s who he really is now. And for the first time she truly feels like she has lost him.

She tries to move on. People break up all the time, so she pretends it is just a break-up. She spends a lot of time with Thea and they have a lot of dinners at John and Lyla’s. Baby Sara always proves a good distraction. Knowing that Oliver is alive helps, it is what allows her to get out of bed every morning, because as long as he is still alive she can fool herself into thinking that one day, maybe, he will come back to her. But when she finally sees him again after weeks, that little bit of hope withers. He is still alive, but it seems that the Oliver she knew, that she loved is gone. Until Tatsu shows up to feed the hope that is almost dead and she doesn’t want to believe, but if there is any chance of getting Oliver back she has to take it, she would never forgive herself otherwise.

It’s all a mess and she is so angry and confused she can barely see straight. Oliver is back, standing in front of her married to another woman, saying that everything he had done was to save the city, to save them. And he says he is sorry but there is no time, because Ra’s and the virus are still at large. As the computers search for locations she finally takes a moment to talk with Oliver and he tells her of his dream and just like every time before she feels her anger at him slip away. He thanks her when she tells him that he, the person he has become, can defeat Ra’s and just like that the hope is alive, bloomed fresh, for the end of all this and for their future. It’s this hope that spurs her to put the atom suit on herself, saving him in the end.

There is a smile that feels permanently affixed to her face, part relief that it is all over and part happiness that her Oliver is back. It only falters for a second when he says he is giving up Arrow, but when he says he is doing it so they can be together, truly be together without any distractions or insanity, it returns a little wobbly with sentimentality, but there all the same. They each pack a bag, leaving the rest to hired movers and leave town the next day, Oliver driving to some unknown destination.

They drive for hours, ending up in a pretty little suburban neighborhood. He parks in front of one of the houses, a quaint pale blue two story with a double car garage and a sale sign in the front yard. A squat, middle aged man bustles out the front door to great them and take them inside. He hands over some papers to Oliver and says he will give them a moment.

“What is this place?” She asks, running her hand across the white countertops.

“If I sign these papers it’s our new home,” he replies.

“What?” she asks, turning in a circle, the place is beautiful, stone fireplace and gleaming hardwood floors, the type of place you could make a life in. But is it too soon to buy a house together? They had just left Starling City that morning.

“We don’t have to stay here right away,” he explains. “It would a place for us to stay in between vacations. Just so we have a place to come back to.” She shakes her head and picks up the pen lying next to papers to hold it out to him.

“No, it would be our home, together,” she says. He grins and takes the pen from her, signing the papers and calling the realtor back.

A little while later the little man has left, leaving Felicity and Oliver alone in the house. It is mostly empty except for a few pieces of large furniture that they buy online together after signing the paper and Oliver pays extra to have them same day delivered. This includes a brown leather couch and a platform bed with a gray, cushioned headboard, complete with hastily bought white sheets from the closest store, just enough for them to sit and sleep on until they shop for things to fill the rest of the house.

“I have one more surprise for you tonight,” he says after they finish putting the sheets on the bed.

She sits and tilts her head at him with a _hum_ , she is tired after this long eventful day and it is nearing midnight. He kneels in front of her, one hand on her knee and pulls something from his jeans’ pocket. A little black velvet box that has her heart skipping a beat.

“Felicity, will you marry me?”

She doesn’t think about the future, what she will do for the rest of her life, if she can really give up helping people, not being a part of John’s life, or Thea’s or Laurel’s. All she can think of is finally being with Oliver without anything in the way and so she says –

“Yes.”

And her hands cradle his face to pull him up for a kiss. He pulls back so he can slip the ring on her finger, kissing her knuckles just above it. She runs a tender hand through his short hair and he looks up at her adoringly and it makes every heartache before worth it. He stands up and pulls off his shirt and pants and she follows suit. He pulls her to him when there is nothing left but skin, kissing her slowly, as she rememorizes every curve and detail of his mouth that she already knows by heart. He turns them as one so he can fall back onto the bed. He moves up so his head is on the pillows as she stays further down, sitting between his legs. She starts at his knees, kissing there and working her way up. She mouths at his inner thigh while running her fingers delicately up and down his shaft until he is squirming.

She decides to tease him a little more, turning around and throwing a leg over him so her back blocks the view of her actions but gives him a nice view of her ass instead. She dips down and takes him into her mouth, sucking and releasing. He groans and grips her hips hard. She takes him again, more of him, dragging her tongue along his underside as she comes back up and his breath is ragged, dragging out her name. His hands pull her hips back and she gasps, but moves with him so she lays atop him now. He settles her knees on either side of his head and wraps his arms around her thighs. She takes him back into her mouth, distracting him from touching her, sucking and moving up and down without releasing him this time, gripping his base and pumping it too. He manages a kiss to her lips, but he seems barely able to breath let alone doing anything else. With her other hand she can feel his abdominal muscles clenching beneath her and she knows he is close.

With a throaty _fuck_ , he suddenly grips her arms and pulls her back off of him. She watches his cock fall to his stomach wet and still hard for her. But he orders her to turn around so she does carefully, rearranging her knees around his head until she is facing the headboard. She looks down at him between her thighs, a pretty picture indeed, and locks eyes with him as he opens his mouth to taste her. She falls forward as he continues, spreading small licks all around, pressing into her entrance with his tongue, then finally licking up to where she wants him the most. She clutches at the headboard, trying not to put her complete weight on his face, as her legs are trembling too bad to hold her up. His lips wrap around her clit sucking hard, soothing it with a lick, and sucking again, until her orgasm bursts through her, and she cries his name into the headboard and grinds her hips into his face.

As she catches her breath he sits up, sliding her down his body as he does so until she is in his lap, resting against his chest. She can feel him still hard against her behind as he presses gentle kisses to her hairline and although she is still shivering from the after effects of her orgasm, she lifts herself up on shaking knees so she can position him under her. With a moan she lowers onto him and lets her head fall to his shoulder. She rolls her hips over him lazily and wraps her arms around his neck to press comfortably against him. His hands run up and down her back to eventually rest on her hips. His face has fallen to her shoulder, where his muffled gasps spread hot air down to her breasts making her grind into him a little harder. He rocks up to meet her now and pulls her hips with every thrust, grunting her name into her flesh. _Felicity_ he cries, gripping her hips hard and pulling her into him so he is buried deep as he comes.

As he falls from his high, his hands travel up her back to play in her hair and he places sleepy kisses across her shoulder. She pulls away so she can cup his face in her hands. He presses his cheek into her palm and smiles at her.

“I’m happy,” he says. She smiles back and rests her forehead against his.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, the last chapter.
> 
> Thank everyone so much for reading! An extra special thank you to everyone who left kudos!
> 
> And a super extreme special thank you to everyone who reviewed!
> 
> You have no idea how much I appreciated it :)
> 
> So one last time thank you and please review so I can thank you personally!
> 
> I love you all!!


End file.
